A fool s Journey
by amaterasu necros
Summary: Una habitación de azul, un hombre espeluznante y su asistente, ¿y que son las Personas? Jaune Arc tiene muchas dudas sobre su nuevo Semblance. Bueno, tal vez ahora podrá convertirse en el héroe que siempre quiso ser. / imagen de Sorairo-Wolf
1. Chapter 1

I

—¿Dónde estoy? —

Jaune balbuceo al abrir los ojos y percatarse que no se encontraba en el salón de baile junto con el resto de los estudiantes de Beacon.

—Ah… parece que tenemos un invitado con un destino intrigante…— Sus ojos se enfocaron en dirección a la voz.

Sentado a un metro de distancia. Se encontraba un hombre con un traje negro elegante, guantes blancos en las manos y pañuelo en la solapa del saco. Se hubiera visto como el mismo ejemplo de la elegancia de no ser por sus rasgos físicos.

Tanto sus brazos y piernas eran alargados y delgados; carecía gran parte de cabello en su cabeza, con excepción una sección cerca a la parte trasera del cráneo, que irónicamente le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Pero era su rostro en donde se concentraban los elementos mas perturbadores, una cejas largas y excesivamente pobladas, ojos saltones inyectados de sangre, así como una nariz larga y afilada.

—Mi nombre es Igor… y estoy encantado de conocerte…— a pesar de las primeras impresiones, el hombre hablaba con voz calmada y desde su opinión incluso animada.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí y exactamente que es aquí? — preguntó confuso mientras miraba alrededor.

El lugar pecaba de un exceso de azul, alfombras azules, el techo, paredes e incluso la pequeña mesa frente él, compartían ese color. Asomó la vista a una de las ventanas cerca y aunque no podía notar nada fuera, si pudo percibir el movimiento de lo que parecían ser nubes. Instintivamente coloco sus manos alrededor de su boca, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el habitual mareo de su condición no se hizo presente.

Sorprendido alejó las manos lentamente, como si esperara que eso fuera a cambiar y estuviera listo para reaccionar, sin embargo, nada pasó.

Posó su mirada en el hombre una vez más y aun con, lo que Jaune llamaría, una espeluznante sonrisa, continúo hablando.

—Este lugar existe entre los sueños y la realidad, la mente y la materia…es una habitación en donde solo aquellos ligados a un contrato pueden entrar…tal parece que tal destino espera por ti en un futuro cercano. Bueno, ¿porque no te presentas? —

El hombre terminó su discurso ofreciéndole con un gesto el lugar en donde previamente estaba sentado.

Jaune le devolvió una mirada insegura antes de volver a su sitio. Después de todo no sabía que estaba pasando.

 _Esto tiene que ser un sueño, si eso mismo, debo estar tan estresado por la iniciación de mañana que estoy soñando con extraños espeluznantes._ Pensó él

—Mi nombre es Jaune Arc— respondió _tal vez, si le sigo la corriente terminare despertando._

—Ya veo, ahora ¿qué te parece si le damos una vista a tu futuro? — el hombre hizo un gesto con sus manos y sobre la mesa que se encontraba entre los dos, un maso de cartas se materializo.

—¿Crees en la adivinación?

—No realmente, solo suelen ser…

Antes que siquiera lograra terminar de hablar, Igor hizo un movimiento y las cartas se alinearon sobre la mesa.

—Whoa…

El hombre soltó una ligera risa al ver la reacción de Jaune.

—Cada lectura se hace con las mismas cartas, sin embargo, cada lectura siempre resulta diferente…. La vida misma sigue esos principios… ¿no te parece?

El hombre hizo un suave movimiento y una de las cartas se volteó.

—Ah… la Torre se encuentra en posición vertical, representa el futuro inmediato. Parece que una terrible catástrofe es inminente. La carta que indica el futuro tras ese punto es… La Luna en posición vertical, esta carta representa dudas y misterio… sin duda muy interesante. Parece ser que encontraras desgracias en tu futuro, los engranajes del destino comenzarán andar sin mucho que puedas hacer. —

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jaune. El no creía en la adivinación, aun así, el ambiente en donde se encontraba, así como el sospecho hombre frente a él hacían una combinación inquietante, logrando que siquiera tomara en cuenta lo que le decían.

—Pronto formaras un contrato de algún tipo, después del cual, regresaras aquí. Son las maquinaciones del destino las cuales te han abierto a esta oportunidad, espero que las aproveches al máximo, ya sea que quieras combatirlo o no.

Era extraño, casi sonaba como si lo estuviera animando

—Mi labor es proveer de ayuda a nuestros invitados para que su futuro no este perdido por siempre. — con un ligero movimiento más, las cartas desaparecieron.

—Que negligencia la mía, he olvidado presentarte a mi asistente. — inclino su mano izquierda y presento a la chica, que hasta ese momento Jaune no había notado.

—Ella es Agatha, es una residente de este lugar, como yo.

—Mi nombre es Agatha y me encargare de supervisarlo; y claro me asegurare de que sea un viaje eficiente. — la chica, que no parecía ser mayor a la mayor de sus hermanas menores, se ajusto unos pequeños lentes mientras le lanzaba una mirada apreciativa.

Su cabellera de un inusual platino se encontraba atada en dos coletas y sus ojos era de un inusual ámbar. Llevaba un vestido azul de una pieza de tonalidades azules, guantes blancos en sus manos, una pañoleta de azul marino en el cuello y un sombrero de aeromoza sobre su cabeza.

La chica gozaba de rasgos perfectos emanando de ella un aura inhumana altamente cautivadora, sin duda era una belleza, que solo haría por mejor al hacerse mayor.

—Nos ocuparemos de los detalles en otro momento…— La voz de Igor le sacó de sus pensamientos. —Hasta entonces… nos vemos…

Su visión se tornó borrosa al punto que ya no podía ver con claridad la extraña habitación ni a los peculiares seres que la habitaban.

Cuando Jaune volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en el salón de baile. Miró a los alrededores, pero solo se encontró con una vista esperada.

El resto de estudiantes se levantaban uno a uno, otros ya listos y preparados conversaban unos con otros mientras que algunos aun dormían.

 _Despierta Jaune Arc_ se dijo así mismo tras unas palmadas a sus mejillas y se levantaba del lugar en donde había dormido.

Se apresuró a las duchas de los hombres con toalla en mano y esperó con impaciencia que alguna ducha se desocupara.

 _Incluso si las duchas en los gimnasios son amplias, no podrían soportar al mismo tiempo a todos los estudiantes del primer año._ Pensó mientras que con sus brazos cruzados sus dedos tamborileaban sobre los mismos.

La ducha más cercana se desocupo y de ella salió un chico de cabellera larga negra con excepción de un pequeño mechón rosa o magenta no podía saberlo con claridad. Llamo su atención la extraña coloración de los ojos, que parecía compartir con el mechón que ya había notado.

Solo vestían una toalla sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo mientras que se secaba con otra la cabellera.

—Ya puedes entrar— el chico desconocido mencionó pasando a un lado de Jaune.

—Oh, si claro… gracias… — fue todo lo que dijo antes de poder tener la ducha para sí solo.

Una vez listo, cambiado y con armadura puesta, ya solo le quedaba buscar su arma. El único problema es que no parecía recordar en donde la había colocado. El casillero 636 no le parecía familiar

Jaune suspiro un poco pero no se desanimó.

 _No importa, todo va bien, hoy es la iniciación. Al final del día tendré un compañero y un equipo. Al fin mi viaje va comenzar._ Pensó emocionado.

—Pues… estaba pensando en estar en un equipo juntas…

Una voz familiar le hizo voltear, ahí vio a esa pequeña chica de blanco que conoció tras el discurso del profesor Ozpin.

Una pequeña figura como la de una muñeca, cabellera blanca y rasgos finos e iba vestida con ropa más acorde para una fiesta que para luchar con monstruos, sin mencionar que le intrigaba como podría pelear con tacones.

Sonrío una vez más.

 _Parece que será un buen día_ pensó al dirigirse a la chica de blanco, sin darle mucha importancia a la pelirroja con la que hablaba.

II

 _Este día no puede ser peor_ pensó Jaune Arc mientras se encontraba empalado en lo más alto de un árbol.

La jabalina que lo sujetaba había atravesado con una precisión asesina su sudadera y cortó parte de la camiseta bajo la misma.

Pensó en botar el trozo desprendido, pero cambio rápido de opinión.

 _Uno nunca sabe cuando un trozo de tela puede ser útil_ pensó mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Tomó la jabalina que lo sujetaba y aló con todas sus fuerzas sin que esta se moviera en absoluto. Cuando iba a comenzar otro intento, sintió una comezón. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la mariposa de una extraña coloración que se posaba en su nariz.

Trató de espantarla, pero antes que su brazo se alzara, un dolor desgarrador se apodero de su cabeza. Por un instante le pareció escuchar a alguien, pero el dolor era muy fuerte como para prestar atención.

 _Es como si algo quisiera salir de mi cabeza._ Sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, sin importarle ya, su actual situación.

El dolor parecía calmarse al tiempo que escuchaba como los arbustos cercanos se movían.

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con Weiss, quien lo miró por unos segundos antes de regresar por donde vino y llevarse a rastras a Ruby

—Esto no nos hace amigas…

—¡Volviste!—

Logró escuchar a la pequeña chica de la capucha roja decir emocionada, antes de que comenzara a desaparecer entre los arbustos.

—¡Hey esperen! ¡Regresen! ¿Quién me va a bajar de aquí? — gritó agitando sus brazos hasta que ya no pudo verlas

Decepcionado, bajo los brazos y agachó la cabeza.

—Jaune … ¿Aun tienes lugares libres en tu equipo? —

Era la chica que había conocido en los casilleros, Pyrrha Nikos. Por lo visto lo suficientemente famosa como para salir en la portada de los cereales Pumpkin Pete. Vestía con unas ropas muy propias de un coliseo, pero que aun así no apañaba su atractivo.

—Muy graciosa. — se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia para luego sonreírle. Sonrisa que Pyrrha devolvió.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Pyrrha recuperó su arma, y una vez con los pies una vez más sobre la tierra, solo tenían una cosa por hacer.

—Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos con buscar las reliquias. ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podrían estar?

—No estoy del todo segura…— respondió ella mientras miraba los alrededores. —Sigamos por aquí — decía mientras tomaba la delantera.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jaune escuchara el inconfundible estallido de una detonación.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Tiroteos. Parece ser que nuestros camaradas se enfrentan al enemigo. — respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia

Siguieron caminando atravesando los arbustos y haciendo aun lado algunas ramas perdidas. Desafortunadamente, Jaune no prestó atención a las ultimas.

—Ouh. — el golpe repentino logro hacerlo caer.

—Jaune, Lo siento.

—Esta bien, es tan solo un rasguño

—¿Por qué no activaste tu aura?

—¿eh?

—Tu aura

—Salud.

—Jaune… ¿Sabes que es el aura? — Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo sé… ¿TU sabes lo que es aura? — se puso a la defensiva lo mejor que pudo.

—El aura, es la manifestación de nuestra alma. Soporta nuestras cargas y protege nuestros corazones.

¿Alguna vez te sentiste observado sin saber que alguien estaba allí?

—Ah… sí.

—Con práctica, nuestra aura se vuelve un escudo. Todos la tiene, incluso los animales

—¿Qué hay de los monstruos?

—No, los monstruos contra los que luchamos carecen de alma. Ellos son criaturas del Grim. La manifestación del anonimato. Ellos son la oscuridad y nosotros la luz.

—Es cierto… por eso los combatimos.

—No se trata del porqué, es sobre el saber. Entiendo tanto la oscuridad como la luz nos ayuda a manifestar el aura. Cada uno tiene un poco de ambas. Al proyectar tu alma hacia afuera como una fuerza puedes rechazar el daño. Todas nuestras armas y equipos son conductores de aura, te proyectas a ti mismo y a tu alma al pelear.

—¡Es como un campo de fuerza!—Gritó Jaune emocionado.

—Si, si lo quieres ver de ese modo.

 _Esa es la razón por la cual los cazadores son tan poderosos y capaces de tanto._ Pensó para si mismo. _Aunque era algo que ya debería saber, debí informarme más antes de solo presentarme con documentos falsificados._ Se apenó de su propia mala preparación.

—Ahora, cierra los ojos y concéntrate.

—uhhh… bien…— cerró los ojos y trato de desviar su atención de la mano de Pyrrha sosteniendo su mejilla. Sin contar a su madre o hermanas, era la primera que compartía cierto nivel de intimidad con una chica por lo cual no pudo evitar tartamudear sus palabras.

—Puesto que es pasajero que alcancemos la inmortalidad…— Pyrrha comenzó a recitar lo que en su opinión parecía un hechizo. Pero su mente ya no podía centrarse. El dolor que momentos atrás le afecto, se hacia presente con la misma fuerza.

Soporto lo mejor que pudo. Lo último que quería hacer era preocupar a su nueva compañera.

 _¿Qué sucede? ¿tal vez estoy muy estresado?_ Debatió solo. El dolor no parecía menguar, es más podía escuchar una voz. Era diferente, en definitiva, no era la voz de Pyrrha, era una voz masculina.

—…yo libero tu alma, y por mi cuenta, yo he de protegerte. — al terminar de recitar, el dolor en su cabeza se desvaneció. Cuando abrió los ojos lo recibió una Pyrrha agotada.

—Estoy bien, use mi aura para desbloquear la tuya, pero la energía que te protege ahora es tuya. — la respiración pesada se torno normal al poco de calmar la preocupación de su compañero. — y tienes mucha…— dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

III

—¿Crees que este sea el lugar? — Jaune preguntó a su compañera mientras enfocaba su mirada a una cueva oscura que no parecía tener fin. Ignorando categóricamente el dibujo tribal a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. En donde se mostraba a hombres primitivos enfrentándose lo que parecía ser un escorpión gigante.

—No lo creo… además esta muy oscuro para investigar…

—Déjamelo a mi— Dijo Jaune manifestando tal vez demasiado orgullo. Se acercó hacia los árboles buscando entre las hojas caídas y cogió una de las ramas. Sacó el trozo de tela que había guardado y lo amarro a un extremo de la rama.

—¿No tendrás un poco de Dust de fuego verdad?

Sin necesitar escuchar más, Pyrrha tomó una de las balas de Milo y sin mucha dificultad separó el casquillo.

—Ten cuidado— mencionó al dárselo a su compañero.

Jaune alejo la vara atada con un trozo de tela, lo mas lejos que sus brazos lo permitieron mientras que con su mano libre espolvoreaba el inestable componente como si fuera sal para un alimento. Tras una pequeña explosión liberada, que hizo que ambos alegaran ligeramente el rostro, la antorcha quedó encendida.

—Muy bien, ahora podemos buscar la reliquia… — su pequeña victoria no había hecho mas que mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—Eso pudo haber terminado mal…— la voz de Pyrrha hacía eco en húmeda cueva, sin embargo, no era reproche lo que había en su voz, ¿era tal vez curiosidad?

—No tienes que decírmelo. La verdad hace algunos años atrás estaba de campamento con mi familia, parecía que los troncos estaban algo húmedos y no se podía encender la fogata. Una de mis hermanas por desesperación disparó su arma cargada con una bala de fuego y funcionó, claro nuestros padres no estaban muy contentos con eso. — río ligeramente.

 _Muy bien, esa fue una buena forma de romper el hielo. Hasta ahora solo hemos hablado cosas sobre el aura, si vamos a ser compañeros no está de más conocernos mejor._

—¿Qué me dices…

—No estoy segura de que sea por aquí.

Volteo ligeramente a ver a la pelirroja, miraba dubitativa las paredes de la cueva, con Milo en su mano preparada para cualquier cosa.

Habían ya pasado algunos metros desde la entrada y la cueva parecía no tener fin. Tal vez Pyrrha tenía razón. Aun así, ya se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, así que porque no continuar unos minutos más.

—Ah… Pyrrha ya hice la antorcha… ¿podrías seguirme el juego un par de metros más?

La conversación lo distrajo y de la forma más torpe posible, tropezó dejando caer la antorcha en el húmedo suelo, quedando a oscuras.

—Sentiste, eso…

—¿mi alma siendo aplastada por el arrepentimiento?

—No, es… cálido.

 _Esto es una cueva húmeda, no es tan raro que se sienta calor._ Pensó si darle demasiada importancia al comentario de su compañera.

Aun con la visión radicalmente reducida, logro apreciar a lo lejos una pequeña fuente de luz.

—Lo sabía, esa debe ser la reliquia— a pesar de tenerla tan cerca se abstuvo de correr, lo ultimo que quería hacer era volver a ponerse en ridículo.

Una vez cerca, trató de cogerla, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la reliquia se movió, realizó dos intentos más con el mismo resultado. Al perder su paciencia salto frente a ella logrado asirse de la parte más delgada mientras sus pies colgaban.

—¡te tengo! — gritó triunfante.

—Jaune…

La victoria le duró poco, enfrente de él una luz roja emergió formando un patrón. Un rostro, para ser más precisos el rostro de un Grim.

Tras liberar el grito menos masculino que había hecho en toda su vida. Se vio obligado a sostenerse de la cola.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a actuar el enorme Grim arremetió contra Pyrrha, uso a Akoúo para defenderse de las poderosas pinzas. Sin embargo, el impacto logro hacer retroceder unos pasos. Se encontraba en desventaja, si quería por lo menos escapar, necesitaba salir de la cueva.

Corrió con dirección de la entrada dando ocasionales miradas a su perseguidor. Aún estaba oscuras así que lo único que logro a ver era los patrones rojizos. El sonido de su respiración pronto fue acompañado por el de la cueva colapsando por el paso del enorme Grim y los gritos Jaune.

Una vez afuera cambio a Milo en forma de lanza y se mantuvo atenta a que hiciera aparición.

El monstruo no se hizo esperar, atravesó la entrada sin muchos problemas mientras aun cargaba con un Jaune que no dejaba de gritar.

—ESTA NO ES LA RELIQUIA, NO LO ES—

La criatura se cansó de mantener al polizón por mas tiempo, y tras algunos movimientos de cola este salió volando.

—¡Jaune! — Gritó Pyrrha siguiendo con la vista el ángulo de la caída de su compañero.

Para bien o para mal, no salió volando tan lejos como creyó. Su cuerpo se había estampado contra un árbol a pocos metros de donde estaba.

En lo que se ponía de pie, pudo ver como Pyrrha corría hacia él.

—¿crees que podamos contra él? — Preguntó Jaune colocándose de pie para luego desenvainar Crocea Mors

—Es difícil de decir. — Pyrrha por su lado opto por una posición defensiva con Milo aun en forma de lanza. —Los Death Stalker tienen placas de hueso muy duras, dependiendo de que tan viejo sea, podría ser impenetrable para nuestras armas.

 _Death Stalker, si no me equivoco su único punto débil esta en su vientre, claro que esa es información de un juego de cartas y solo lo comprobé en un viejo video juego. Pero vale la pena intentarlo._

El sombrío artrópodo se adelantó a cualquier debate que pudiera haber y se lanzó al ataque. Con su pinza derecha dirigió un ataque en dirección a Jaune, quien logro levantar su escudo a tiempo.

 _Yo… puedo hacer esto…_ pensó al mantener su terreno ante el Grim.

—¡Cuidado! —

Jaune levanto la mirada al oír la voz de su compañera. Un aguijo color de oro se dirigía justo hacia el rostro. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero en su lugar solo escuchó un sonido metálico.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para contemplar la figura de Pyrrha con su escudo en mano soportando la arremetida de la cola.

Ella le lanzó una mirada, una que el pareció entender. Con un rápido movimiento ambos se movieron logrando que la cola pinza se incrustaran en el suelo.

—Rápido, salgamos de aquí— Sugirió Jaune al ver al Death Stalker atorado en la tierra.

Antes que Pyrrha pudiera contestar, La criatura uso pinza para sujetar a la desprevenida guerrera. Sin embargo, ella no se quedó quieta, cambio a Milo a forma de rifle y comenzó a disparar descarga tras descarga en el rostro del Grim.

Aprovechando esto, Jaune se aproximo a la pinza que mantenía cautiva a su compañera y comenzó a arremeter contra ella. Lamentablemente Crocea Mors no parecía ser lo suficientemente efectiva.

El Grim irritado, desterró su segunda pinza y arremetió contra Jaune. Esta vez teniendo éxito mandando a volar a Jaune varios metros en dirección de un claro.

La criatura lo siguió aun con su compañera, quien, habiendo cambiado de estrategia, ahora trataba de cortar la pinza.

Jaune se sentía desorientado. Miró a los alrededores, pudo ver un grupo de chicas a lo lejos de lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo. Dirigió su mirada a su perseguidor.

 _Así que esta es la diferencia._ Trató de ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su respiración se había tornado rápida. _…. La diferencia de verlo en un video juego, en un comic o en televisión ¿En tal mal estado me encontraba?_ Soltó una risa de auto desprecio.

Su condición no era mala, tal vez mejor que una persona promedio. Sin embargo, no se comparaba con el cuerpo de un cazador entrenado por años. Y después de todo esta era la primera vez que tenia una pelea con su vida en juego. La adrenalina y la emoción solo lo podían llevar hasta cierto punto.

Trató de caminar hacia adelante, pero plumas gigantes se incrustaron en el suelo.

 _¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!_ Maldijo para sus adentros al ver al Nevermore volando en su dirección.

Su mirada bajo una vez más, pero esta se nublo de inmediato. Sintió una enorme presión en su pecho y callo de espaldas.

—¿Estas bien Pyrrha?

—Ah…—ella solo libero un gruñido mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de aclarar su visión.

—¡Jaune! — escuchó una voz algo infantil llamarlo desde atrás. Pero el no hizo caso, sus ojos seguían clavados en el Death Stalker que se acercaba a una ridícula velocidad.

El Nevermore en el cielo lanzó una segunda ronda de plumas en su dirección. Intento levantar su escudo, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

 _¿tengo miedo?_

El impacto nunca llegó. En su lugar dos pequeñas chicas aparecieron frente a él. Una de rojo con una guadaña ridículamente grande y la otra de blanco con un delicado estoque.

Parte de las plumas habían sido detenidas con un pequeño muro de hielo, mientras que el resto habían sido repelidas por Crescent Rose.

—Eres demasiado imprudente— Criticó Weiss

—No podía solo quedarme de pie mientras atacaban a Jaune. — respondió Ruby. —Además ¿el Nevermore no está aquí por tu culpa?

—¿¡Mi culpa!? Tu fuiste la que me abandono arriba

—Te dije que saltaras.

 _Que pasa Jaune, es apenas el segundo día y no puedes mantenerte de pie._ Pensó el mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las dos chicas.

 _¿Como pueden estar tan tranquilas?_

A pesar de la proximidad de la gigantesca ave, tanto Ruby como Weiss mantenían una conversación, o tal vez discusión, sin perder por completo la atención a lo que pasaba enfrente.

 _Ellas están tan tranquilas mientras que a mi me empiezan a temblar las rodillas. ¿Es tan grande la diferencia entre ellas y yo?_ Su agarre en el mango de su espada comenzó a debilitarse. _No, no puede solo rendirme._ Su mirada se centró en su perseguidor de grandes pinzas.

 _Vamos ponte de pie… aun debe haber algo que pueda hacer… no quiero ser salvado todo el tiempo, quiero valerme por mi propia cuenta._ Logro erguirse usando su espada como apoyo.

Pero en ese momento, aquel dolor volvió a arremeter. Esta vez era mucho más intenso, apretó los dientes tratando de contener los deseos de gritar. Y una vez más logro escuchar la voz.

 _ **¿Quieres crear tu propia leyenda? ¿Tu propia historia?, si es así, llámame. Llámame**_

—¿Jaune? — preguntó Pyrrha al ver la extraña actitud de su compañero.

Una misteriosa niebla azulina comenzó a emanar de él.

—Per…

Jaune se irguió por completo sostenido Crocea Mors en posición para atacar. Mientras que enfrente de él, una carta azul comenzaba a materializarse.

—...so… — Colocó la espada sobre su cabeza a punto de arremeter con un tajo.

—…na — Su espada cortó la carta liberando dentro de Jaune una inmensa cantidad de energía.

Una figura humanoide blancuzca hecha de metal apareció sobre su cabeza. La figura parecía tener una contextura delicada con excepción de la protección en las caderas, los hombros y mano derecha que eran anchas.

En su mano derecha empuñaba una espada mientras que en la izquierda un escudo con el emblema de su familia, y para terminar en su cabeza de metal, fundida sobre la misma una corona dorada y piedras preciosas.

—¿Qué es…— Por primera vez, desde que estaba ayudando a protegerlo Weiss volteo a mirar al chico

—¿Es ese el Semblance de Jaune? — Preguntó Ruby, también distraída.

—No lo sé— fue todo lo que logro a decir Pyrrha

 _ **Tu eres yo**_

 _ **Y yo soy tu.**_

 _ **He venido desde los más profundo de tu alma.**_

 _ **Soy Arthur.**_

 _ **El héroe legendario.**_

—¡¿Puede hablar?! — Gritaron las tres chicas sorprendidas.

* * *

 **Nombre: Arthur**

 **Arcana: The Fool**

 **Skills:**

 ***Bash**

 ***Kouha**

* * *

 **Bien este es la versión historia extendida( por decirlo de una forma) del oneshot que publique hace como una semana. La verdad tuvo más aceptación de la que espere, para ser sinceros pensé que pasaría sin pena ni gloria, y pues aquí estamos capitulo 1. espero que llamé su atención, porque pare ser sinceros es una historia que siempre me ha dado curiosidad escribir.**

 **como habrán notado no he iniciado desde el principio de la historia, sino desde la Iniciación. pero como asumo que muchos de ustedes ya llevan algún tiempo en el apartado de RWBY en esta pagina, habrán leído como mínimo ese acontecimiento unas docenas de veces. por lo cual trate de ser breve y conciso.**

 **y en un nota aparte. saben que me la pase buscando pero nunca encontré una sola imagen de Jaune usando una Persona. encuentras a las principales en varios fan art pero nunca Jaune. por eso el que la imagen siga siendo la misma del Oneshot**

 **sin mas que decir, espero que sigan esta historia.**

 **Amaterasu Necross**


	2. So it begins

I

La mirada de Jaune parecía perdida en dirección del Death Stalker que se aproximaba velozmente.

—¿Jaune? — Escuchó como alguien lo llamaba, pero no podía concentrarse en nada más que lo que tenía enfrente.

Alzo su espada como un general y señalo al Grim. La peculiar forma humanoide, entendiendo lo que quería decir, aceleró en dirección a su objetivo.

Le tomó pocos segundos alcanzarlo e impacto el rostro de la criatura con su escudo, logrando que esta retrocediera unos pasos.

—¡Kouha! — Gritó el chico aun en trance.

La muñeca de metal levanto su espada, esta comenzó a emanar un fuerte y segador brillo blanco para luego bajarla rápidamente liberando un tajo brillante blancuzco en dirección del Grim.

La criatura retrocedió aún más para luego agitar desesperadamente su cola y abrir y cerrar sus pinzas de manera frenética.

 _Genial, ahora solo está molesto_ pensó Jaune al recuperar por completo el sentido. _Pero que es…_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver que el Death Stalker trató de perforar a Arthur con su cola, solo para que este desaparezca enfrente de sus ojos. Haciendo que este incrustara una vez más su cola en el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio como la pequeña chica de blanco se acercó con rapidez al Grim atrapado. Con un fluido movimiento clavo su estoque en el suelo logrando que hielo se formara alrededor de la cola de la criatura.

Weiss volteó en su dirección y le clavo una significativa mirada. Sin embargo, no era la mirada de una chica enamorada.

 _¿Qué esta pasando?_ Jaune sentía como la mirada de la pequeña chica de blanco parecía examinar cada pequeño detalle en él, no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos ante la presión.

Buscando cualquier otro lugar en donde posar la mirada, alzo la vista. El Nevermore empezaba a dar vueltas en su posición.

—Chicos, esa cosa esta regresando— No pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco. Ahora tenia un Semblance que le daba la capacidad de defenderse, aun así, este acababa de despertar y apenas conocía uno que otro detalle del mismo. No era de valientes atacar un Grim en esas circunstancias, no, eso era de suicidas. —¿Qué haremos?

—Mira, no hay sentido en estar jugueteando, nuestro objetivo esta justo al frente. — Weiss señaló el pequeño templo a escasos metros de donde estaban.

 _Esta hablando conmigo de manera voluntaria, ¿progreso?_ No pudo evitar pensar.

—Tiene razón, nuestra misión es coger un artefacto, y regresar al peñasco. No hay razón para pelear contra esas cosas. — Aportó Ruby

—Correr y vivir, esa es una idea que tiene todo mi apoyo.

—Solo espero, que esos dos nos lo permitan. — Pyrrha señalo con la mirada al Death Stalker que aun trataba de liberar su cola y al Nevermore que estaba comenzando a regresar.

Jaune aceptó la sugerencia y se dirigió en dirección al pequeño templo. Algo que lo sorprendió de inmediato, era que el cansancio que lo había agobiado ante tan solo unos instantes, parecía haber desaparecido. Su cuerpo se sentía lleno de vitalidad y energía. Tenia el presentimiento de que podía correr por el perímetro de Beacon veinte veces de ser necesario.

Una vez cerca de los pedestales, el cogió la figura de ajedrez de la torre, y pudo notar como Ruby cogía el caballo. En ese instante pudo sentir como la mirada de todos se le clavaban. Todos parecían deseosos de hacerle una pregunta.

—No creo que sea el único con curiosidad. Pero es momento de irnos— La voz provenía del único chico dentro del pequeño grupo.

 _Oh, es el chico del baño._ Él lo reconoció y le agradeció para sus adentros.

—Cierto, vámonos de aquí. — la voz de Ruby desvió la atención sobre Jaune. Eso era algo que podía agradecer. Sin embargo, aun pudo sentir la mirada de Weiss clavada sobre él. Y una vez más no era en un buen sentido.

 _¿Porque me siento como a los sapos antes de diseccionar?_ No pudo evitar pensar antes de correr junto con el grupo.

Pronto el espeso bosque dio paso aun conjunto de construcciones de piedras similares al templo. Sin embargo, el Nevermore no los había perdido de vista.

El grupo se dividió aprovechando los pilares desperdigados.

Jaune, mientras aún mantenía cobertura junto con Pyrrha, alzó la mirada y logro ver como la gigantesca ave reposaba en unos escombros. Bajó la mirada con dirección a su arma y libero un ligero suspiro.

 _Como desearía que pudieras convertirte en pistola_

—¡Vamos! — escucho a su compañera.

Empezó a correr mientras veía como explosiones rozadas colisionaban con el Nevermore.

 _Yo también puedo hacer algo_ se paró en seco y miró al ave gigantesca.

—¿Jaune? —

Escucho su nombre, pero lo dejo pasar. Trató de concentrarse y de volver a sentir esa sensación.

Una vez más una niebla azulina emano de él y una carta apareció frente a él.

 _Tal vez no puedo alcanzarte con mi espada, pero él si puede_ —Arthur— dijo al romper la carta con su espada.

La muñeca de metal apareció una vez más, levanto su espada y libero un brillo blanco en dirección del monstruo.

Aun aturdido por las reciente explosiones recibió de lleno el corte luminoso haciendo que enfocara su ataque hacia la muñeca y su dueño. Con un movimiento de sus alas liberó una lluvia mortal de plumas negras.

Arthur había vuelto a desaparecer y antes que pudiera hacer algo más Jaune fue jalado desde la capucha de su sudadera y llevado tras unos pilares.

—Estoy segura de que estas feliz de poder usar tu Semblance, pero debes ser mucho más cuidadoso y prestar atención a tus alrededores. —

—lo siento Pyrrha, me deje llevar—

La mirada de su compañera se relajó y saco la cabeza fuera del pilar. Con un pequeño toque le parecía indicar que podían salir. el Nevermore había desaparecido de la vista.

Juntos corrieron en dirección de lo que parecía ser un puente de piedra. Miró rápidamente hacia atrás y puedo ver como el chico de verde, la chica de rosa y la chica de negro parecían estar conteniendo al Death Stalker.

Pudo ver como Ruby, su hermana y Weiss ya habían pasado por el estrecho camino de piedra. Se detuvo en seco cuando cierta idea pasó por su cabeza.

 _Dudo que el puente soporte el peso de todos junto a esa cosa._

—¡No es momento de quedarse parado! — Pyrrha también se había detenido, pero en cambio de él, había cambiado de forma a Milo y se encontraba disparando.

En ese momento Jaune pudo apreciar que las balas y el filo de las armas parecían ser una mera molestia al Grim que si bien lento, aun continuaba con su andar.

 _En el mejor de los casos tendríamos que pelear en un espacio muy estrecho, en el peor_ dio una rápida mirada hacia al vacío del abismo. _Dudo que tengamos suficiente aura que nos proteja de esa caída._

Un fuerte estruendo le hizo mirar hacia al puente. Alcanzo a ver al Nevermore alejándose dejando una estela de polvo y piedra destruida.

 _Ahí va la idea de correr, ah… el punto más frágil de un Death Stalker es el abdomen, o al menos eso dicen los video juegos. Si hubiera una forma de que pudiéramos darle en ese punto._ Su mirada se enfocó en su propio escudo y rápidamente paso al de Pyrrha. _Eso podría funcionar…_

—Levanta tu escudo Pyrrha…, creo que tengo una idea.

La pelirroja levanto la mirada tras su ultimo disparo. El chico aun lado suyo se veía extremadamente nervioso. Trataba de esbozar una sonrisa llena de confianza, pero esta se deformaba en una mueca risible.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de regresar a Milo en su forma de espada corta y levanto su escudo.

—¿Cuál es el plan? — hablo en un tono enérgico tratando de calmar a su compañero.

—Por ahora hay que detenerlo. Usaremos nuestros escudos para evitar que avance.

—pero…

— Descuida…—Añadió antes que ella pudiera decir algo más. — con mi Semblance somo tres, no dos.

Ambos corrieron en dirección del Death Stalker mientras gritaban al mismo tiempo.

—¡Muévanse!

Las tres personas frente a ellos se movieron evitando un ataque más del aguijón y la eminente estampida de Jaune y Pyrrha, pero antes que pudieran golpear la mascara blanca del Grim, este uso una de sus pinzas para martillarlos al suelo. Su defensa resistió logrando dejar la pinza elevada mientras que la tierra bajos sus pies se comenzaba a agrietar.

Un segundo martillazo se avecinaba, pero Jaune no lo iba a permitir. Clavo su espada en el suelo y con su mano ahora libre aplasto la carta azul que apareció frente a él.

—¡Arthur! —gritó mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

La invocación de metal apareció levantado su escudo para interceptar la segunda pinza dejando ambas suspendidas en el aire.

El aguijón se levanto peligrosamente, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más, unos rápidos disparos seguidos de un corte por parte del chico de verde le arrebataron el aguijón cayendo este al suelo.

La criatura libero un chillido agudo, mientras retorcía su miembro cortado.

Jaune levanto la mirada en dirección del chico de verde y sonrío tratando de dar las gracias, gesto que el chico devolvió.

El ambiente se llenó de disparos.

 _Es cierto el Death Stalker no es el único con el que debemos lidiar._

Pyrrha volteo en dirección a la chica de negro, coloco la mejor sonrisa que pudo y dijo.

—Podemos encargarnos de esto. Ahora ellas necesitan tu ayuda.

La chica del listón negro miro en dirección a las otras tres que subidas en las ruinas de piedras disparaban con todo lo que tenían al Nevermore. Volteo en dirección de Pyrrha y tras asentir corrió en dirección del otro grupo.

Lo ultimo que vio Jaune de ella fue como usando lo que le parecía un listón de su arma se balanceaba evitando el puente roto.

—¿Crees que puedan darle vuelta si siguen empujando? — Jaune se sobresalto al escuchar a alguien hablándole tan de cerca, era el chico de verde, con la chica de rosa a unos pasos.

—Ah… si creo que si hago más presión con Arthur podría voltearlo.

—Entonces podremos usar este aguijón para darle algo de su propia medicina.

Esta vez era la chica de rosa que tenia en sus manos el miembro cortado de la criatura.

—Ah...

— Soy Ren

—Jaune… — dijo débilmente mientras sentía la presión de la criatura aumentar bajo su escudo.

—Nora— dijo la chica de rosa mientras saludaba amistosamente con una mano mientras sostenía el aguijón con la otra.

—No es el mejor momento para presentaciones…. Soy Pyrrha— dijo la pelirroja al lograr levantar mas la pinza que caía sobre su escudo y el de su compañero.

—Muy bien… ahora que acabamos con las presentaciones… aun si clavamos el aguijón en su abdomen no será suficiente para acabarlo…. ¿Alguien tiene un arma contundente para atravesarlo con su aguijón?

—No te preocupes… —Nora lanzo el aguijón a su compañero —Ren puede incrustarlo y yo le daré el toque final con esto.

El lanzagranadas que tenia la chica a sus espaldas rápidamente se transformó en un martillo.

 _Hay que hacer esto de una vez, no creo que mi cuerpo aguante mas tiempo._ Pensó Jaune mientras sentía a sus rodillas debilitarse.

—A la cuenta de tres, nos movemos y dejamos que Arthur haga lo suyo. — su mirada recorrió el rostro de los otros tres presentes y tras recibir una afirmación continuó.

—1…

Concentró sus fuerzas en sus piernas y vio un lugar a donde correr a su derecha

—…2…

Centró su mirada en la muñeca de metal quien aún detenía la segunda pinza. _No se muy bien como estoy controlándolo, pero sigue así._

—…!3!

Tanto Pyrrha como Jaune saltaron, la primera a su izquierda y el segundo a su derecha, dejando que la pinza cayera al suelo, dejando bajo sí misma un área de tierra hundida.

Al mismo tiempo la muñeca de metal se hizo aun lado, pero antes que la segunda tenaza tocara el suelo. La invocación impactó su escudo en la mascara del Grim con tal fuerza que lo hizo erguirse.

—¡Una vez más! — Gritó Jaune a Arthur quien lanzó otro agresivo golpe con su escudo logrando esta vez el Death Stalker se desplomará con su abdomen expuesto.

Sin perder tiempo Ren usó uno de los pilares cercanos para ganar altura. Una vez ahí lanzó el aguijón al punto expuesto de la criatura.

El Grimm emitió un chillido mientras que sus patas se movían con desesperación.

—¡Nora! —

— Ya voy — Respondió la chica de rosa, para después, de un salto, subir al escudo de Pyrrha. Y en una combinación de la fuerza de la pelirroja y la detonación de su martillo, logro elevarse varios metros del suelo, para luego propulsarse con otra detonación e impactar en el agujón incrustado al Death Stalker.

La criatura profirió un chillido aún más agudo, retorciéndose con ferocidad hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse, poco tiempo después su cuerpo se disolviera en una sustancia negra y finalmente desaparecería.

—Woa, Nada mal para el primer día de clases, ¿no lo creen? — Nora levantó su martillo y tras regresarlo a su forma de lanza granadas lo guardó.

—Si…la-la ver—Jaune no pudo terminar su oración. De repente toda la energía que lo había recorrido su cuerpo se había desvanecido. Se sentía pesado y con mucho sueño.

—¡Jaune! — Escucho la voz de Pyrrha llamarlo al caer de golpe al suelo. Trató de alzar la cabeza, pero apenas pudo subir la mirada.

Lo que logro ver desde su postura era una imagen algo irreal. Ruby corría por el acantilado, con su guadaña tirando del cuello del Nevermore. Esto siguió así hasta que llegaron a la cima en donde la gigantesca criatura perdió la cabeza.

—Wow…— fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conciencia.

II

Jaune abrió lentamente los ojos. Su vista fue recibida por lo que parecía una tela azul enfrente de él.

—Pero que forma tan imprudente de actuar— Escucho la voz de una chica joven a pocos centímetros de él.

—¡Reaccione de una vez! — seguida de esa orden él pudo sentir un terrible dolor en su cabeza. Algo lo había golpeado.

Levanto con rapidez la mirada, logrando ver a una chica vestida de azul, quien mantenía su mano alzada con un Scroll azul en la misma.

—au… ¿eso era necesario? — Jaune se sobo la cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor.

La chica con traje de azafata bajo su mano y adopto una postura cordial. Y contestó mientras seguía mirándolo hacia abajo.

—Quería ver si había algo en esa dura cabeza suya, estimado invitado. — Agatha se ajustó los lentes y prosiguió. — Apenas despierta su habilidad y decide ir con todo sin saber las consecuencias. Tuvo suerte al desmayarse una vez que esa cosa fue derrotada.

Jaune no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza. Por alguna sintió que se encontraba en la escuela una vez más.

—Agatha — Comenzó a decir el hombre de la alargada nariz. — Nuestro invitado esta confundido deja que hable con él primero.

Ante aquellas palabras. La joven azafata se colocó al lado del anciano.

—Qui…

—No te preocupes…— interrumpió a aun confundido Jaune — Te encuentras profundamente dormido en el mundo real. Te he invocado dentro de tus sueños.

—Como te explicamos en un principio — Agatha tomó una vez la palabra — este es un lugar en el cual solo pueden ingresar aquellos que de una forma u otra han firmado un contrato. En tu vida cotidiana, inconscientemente respondiste al llamado a despertar. Y elegiste seguir el destino de la voz en tu interior, llevando al glorioso despertar de tu poder.

Para Jaune la mujer frente a él parecía estar contándole información importante, lamentablemente el no entendía del todo a que se refería, y el hecho que su tono de voz no había cambiado en ningún momento de la conversación no le facilitaba la tarea de entender.

—Guarda esto.

Aun confundido la voz del anciano lo hizo reaccionar.

Al levantar la mirada pudo ver como una llave, también azul comenzó a materializarse ante tus ojos.

La tomo en sus manos, era una llave pequeña con una mascara blanca y negra en un extremo.

—A partir de este momento eres un invitado en esta habitación, The Velvet Room. — Continuo Igor. —Tu destino requerirá que perfecciones tu poder, para ello requerirás inevitablemente de nuestra ayuda. Claro que hay un precio por nuestra ayuda… deberás acatar tu contrato y asumir responsabilidad por todas las decisiones que tomes.

—Espera, la verdad es que no entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí… es que lo demás también tienen sueños con habitaciones azul y hombres de larga nariz…— Jaune no pudo evitar lamentarse.

—Tú caso es algo particular, si lo comparas con las otras personas que conoces… y debo agregar que inesperado también… por ahora tu confusión es normal… La persona que acabas de adquirir… es un lado tuyo que se manifiesta cuando te enfrentas al mundo, piensa en ello como una fachada de determinación que utilizas cuando te enfrentas a varias dificultades en la vida.

 _Esto está empezando a sonar como uno de los consejos de papá._ Pensó Jaune aun manteniendo atención.

—Tu habilidad de utilizar Persona, es sin embargo como un comodín. Comparado con otros es muy especial … es como el número cero, vacío pero lleno de potencial en sí mismo.

—¿Vacío?

—La habilidad de usar Personas es el poder de controlar el corazón de uno mismo. Este se fortalece a través de los lazos. Mientras formes lazos al involúcrate con otras personas, tu poder se fortalecerá gradualmente, esto determinará las habilidades de tus Personas.

—Ah… ¿controlar mi corazón? — Preguntó Jaune.

—Los lazos que formes…—Intervino Agatha — … harán más que fortalecer tus Personas, te percataras que su ayuda podrá ayudarte a liberarte a ti de las maquinaciones del destino.

—A donde te llevara tu habilidad del comodín…— Igor comenzó a sonreír — estoy deseoso de acompañarte en tu viaje…. Hasta entonces… nos vemos…

Tras esta frase, su visión se tornó borrosa….

III

Jaune se irguió con lentitud, paso sus manos por su cabellera y miro a su alrededor. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras pero la cortina entre abierta le permitió ver tres personas durmiendo en las otras camas cerca de la suya, pudo reconocer a Ren en la más próxima a la suya, seguidos de Pyrrha y Nora en las restantes.

Examino su cuerpo pudiendo notar que le habían quitado su armadura, así como su sudadera dejándolo con su camiseta blanca, rasgada por Milo, y sus jeans. También se percató de lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo.

 _¿Es un efecto secundario de usar mi Semblance?_ A penas ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza su estómago sonó con fuerza.

 _Es cierto, no he comido nada desde el desayuno…. Si hubiera sabido que se me iría todo el día en ello hubiera comido algo mas que unos huevos cocidos._ Se lamentó colocándose de pie con pesadez.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Al mismo tiempo vio como la puerta de la habitación frente a él comenzaba a abrirse. De ella salió una chica con un top negro con un diseño que le parecía un corazón en el centro, unos largos pantalones blancos con decoraciones de rosas de un color rosáceo y sobre su cabeza un antifaz negro.

La chica cerro la puerta tras de ella, con lo ojos aun cerrados debido a un bostezo.

—oh, Jaune al fin despertaste. — la somnolencia dio paso a una amigable sonrisa.

—Hola Ruby… ¿dormí demasiado? — dijo estirando su entumecido cuello.

—Pues… te perdiste la ceremonia de nombramiento de equipos y el banquete que vino después. — enumeró con sus dedos.

—¡¿Banquete?!— preguntó exaltado al tiempo que su estomago resonaba opacando sus palabras.

—Se supone que era una recompensa tras la iniciación

—No puedo creer que me lo haya perdido.

—La cafetería cerró hace mucho, pero puede que haya algo en cocina de la sala común, yo justo iba a ver si encontraba algo para beber. — dijo Ruby señalando al pasillo.

—Voy contigo, no creo que pueda volver a dormir con el estómago vacío.

Mientras que caminaban por el largo pasillo. A Jaune le vino a la cabeza la última imagen que quedó grabada en su mente antes de perder el conocimiento.

— Por cierto, me pareció o te vi corriendo por una montaña y decapitando un Nevermore.

—Oh... lo viste…— una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujo en su rostro. — ah, pero no lo hice sola… fue un trabajo en equipo… de hecho. — Ruby se alejó unos pasos delante de él. — estas en frente de la orgullosa nueva líder del equipo RWBY.

—Felicidades Ruby. _Líder de equipo eh… la verdad no me gustaría ese puesto… lo mas probable es que hallan nombrado a Pyrrha._

—Eso me recuerda, felicidades a ti también líder del equipo JNPR. —

— ¡Espera!, yo también… yo soy el líder de mi equipo. ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?

—Lo más probable es que hayan impresionado por tus habilidades

—¿ah?

—Pues, según lo que me contó Pyrrha. No solo aprendiste a controlar tu Semblance apenas lo despertaste, sino que también estuviste guiándolos y gracias a ello derrotaron al Death Stalker.

—No eso…

—Ya llegamos.

Ruby se alejo dejándolo confundido.

 _¿Cómo sucedió esto? Estoy seguro que casi morí muchas veces el día de hoy. De no ser por Pyrrha y de mi Semblance no estaría aquí ahora… están cometiendo un error._

Jaune dejo de auto compadecerse unos instantes para prestar atención al lugar en que se encontraba.

La habitación era amplia, hacia la derecha se encontraban un par de sillones en donde cabrían con comodidad 4 personas, así como unos cuantos destinados a una sola persona. Estos rodeaban a pequeñas mesas dando la alusión a una sala de estar, y como era de esperarse los sillones se encontraban en dirección a la gran pantalla en la pared.

Mientras que a su izquierda había una pequeña área de cocina, con estantes sobre la misma y los costados. Una mesa junto con unas sillas, que parecían sacadas de un bar, a poca distancia, así como un refrigerador en donde pudo encontrar a Ruby buscando con interés.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir otro pasillo con habitaciones a los lados.

 _Supongo que ambos pasillos se conectan aquí._ Pensó con poco interés mientras revisaba los cajones.

—No esta mal… — se dijo así mismo mientras contemplaba el juego de ollas y sartenes.

—¿Entonces puedes contarme con detalles lo que paso con el Death Stalker? — Ruby se sentó en uno de los banquillos cerca a la mesa de mármol con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano

—No sé qué decirte… cuando vi que nuestras armas no le hacían daño… — Jaune abrió el refrigerador encontrando un recipiente con arroz cocido y unos platos con vegetales cocidos cortados en trozos, ambos protegidos con papel plástico. Y en la puerta del refrigerador unos cuantos huevos. También se percato de una botella con un líquido oscuro.

 _¿Salsa de soya?_

—Así que ahí pusieron lo que quedó …. — le escuchó a Ruby mencionar.

—Como decía… — continuo él — recordé que el abdomen es su punto débil y se los sugerí a los demás…

Sacó el arroz, los vegetales, un par de huevos y la botella del liquido negro y lo colocó al lado de la cocina. Puso una sartén en la hornilla y prendió el fuego.

—¡Vaya!, pensaste con rapidez— sonaba genuinamente sorprendida. — A nosotras nos tomó algo de tiempo el idear como lidiar con el Nevermore.

— Un Nevermore y un Death Stalker son muy diferentes. En mi lugar posiblemente lo hubieran descubierto más rápido.

 _Ahora que lo pienso no estoy seguro de que hubiera hecho en su lugar._ Pensó él mientras destrozaba un par de huevos en el sartén usando una cuchara de madera. Echó después los vegetales y los salteo junto con los huevos, finalmente coloco el arroz y la salsa de soya y continuo con movimiento rítmicos mientras que el fuego se elevaba de la hornilla.

Jaune se encontraba muy distraído para notar los ojos de Ruby clavarse en sus movimientos.

—¡Eres muy bueno!

—eh…

La fuerte voz de la chica enfrente de él le sorprendió.

—¿Esto?... — dijo mientras apagaba la hornilla para luego colocar la mezcla en un plato. — supongo que es natural saber cocinar cuando vives con siete hermanas…

—¡¿siete hermanas?! — la voz de Ruby se alzó para bajar rápidamente, se quedó callada y se quedo mirando al espacio sin una dirección en particular. Cuando volvió en si su cuerpo tembló.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó mientras comenzaba a comer de su plato,

—Si… solo imagine como seria la vida con otras seis Yang… yo la quiero, pero aun así no creo que pudiera soportarlo.

—Es algo a lo que te acostumbras… — dijo esbozando una sonrisa. — Hey Ruby, puedo contarte algo…

—¿Qué sucede? … — respondió tras beber un poco de su vaso.

—Lo del Death Stalker lo saqué de un vídeo juego… pensé que valdría la pena probar ya que nada parecía resultar…

—Un video juego… espera… —Ella se levanto de la silla y lo señalo con su dedo. — ¿podría ser acaso… de la serie Grim Hunter?… — concluyo con ligera emoción en su voz.

—Si… la versión de hace un par de años…— respondió con nerviosismo.

—Vaya quien diría que pondría verdaderos consejos útiles para lidiar con Grim. — dijo ella volviendo a su postura original

— Hubiera sido bueno que también se pudiera hacer armas y armadura con ellos… nos facilitaría el trabajo. — dijo recuperando la confianza.

—Te imaginas usando un par de espadas gemelas hechas de un King Taijitu. — Dijo ella tras beberse lo que quedaba de su jugo.

—Lo mejor es que vaya a dormir… mañana es el verdadero primer día. Hasta mañana — coloco el vaso en lavadero para luego irse alejando.

—¿Segura que no quieres probar un poco? — Jaune le extendió una cucharada de su plato.

—Bueno tal vez un poco … esta muy bueno. ¿Cómo se llama? — contestó aun con la boca llena.

—¿No es común acá?

Ruby solo contesto meneado la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Uno de los viejo compañeros de mi papá suele prepararlo cuando viene de visita… ahora que lo pienso no he visto que se venda mucho por aquí.

—Bueno… ahora si buenas noches…— Ruby se despidió. Tras avanzar unos pasos ella volteo y regresó.

—Sabes ambos hemos sido elegidos para ser los lideres de nuestros equipos así que hay que dar lo mejor. — concluyo ella extendiendo su mano en un apretón.

—Por supuesto… — contesto respondiendo el gesto. — solo espero que puedas ayudarme cuando meta la pata.

—Lo mismo digo… — admitió ligeramente avergonzada.

En ese instante Jaune sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Así como a sus oídos llego el ruido de algo quebrándose. En su cabeza pudo ver la imagen de una carta, en ella la ilustración de una estrella con rostro rodeada de otras estrellas.

 _ **Tú eres yo…. Y yo soy tú…**_

 _ **Tú que has establecido un nuevo lazo…**_

 _ **Te lleva mas cerca a controlar tu destino…**_

 _ **Tu serás bendecido al crear Personas de la arcana de la estrella.**_

Aquella frase que poco sentido tenia se quedó grabado en su mente.

—¿Estas bien? Te quedaste mirando hacia la nada

—AH… no, no es nada…. Tranquila…

—ok… dijo dubitativa tras lo cual se volteo y se dirijo a su habitación.

—Así que …. ¿Ruby la estrella? — dijo en tono bajo para sí mismo.

* * *

N **ombre: Jaune Arc**

 **Arcana: The Fool**

 **Main Persona: Arthur**

 **Skills:**

 ***Bash**

 ***Kouha**

 ***Sukukaja (new)**

 **Nombre: Ruby Rose**

 **Arcana: The Star**

* * *

 **Si aun queda gente leyendo esto. Después del tiempo que ha pasado entre el primer y segundo capitulo, solo puedo decir que muchas cosas pasaron, la mayoría de ellas era mas que no sabia como plantearme lo que iba escribir y termine dándole muchas vueltas lo que nos lleva a ahora. En cualquier caso tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible. hasta entonces me despido**

 **Amaterasu Necross**


	3. First Day

I

—Jaune…. Jaune…. Despierta…

Escuchó su nombre ser llamado repetidas veces. Sin embargo, su adolorido cuerpo y ojos cansados le hicieron ignorarlo como a un ruido molesto.

—No es mi turno de hacer el desayuno…— Replicó metiendo la cabeza bajo las sabanas.

—No parece querer despertar. — Comentó Pyrrha con una expresión dubitativa.

—Debe seguir cansado por lo de ayer… — comenzó a decir Ren. — Despertar tu Semblance suele ser una experiencia agotadora.

—Bueno, es el primer día, no podemos solo dejarlo dormir así que…— antes que los otros dos la pudieran detener, Nora había cogido uno de los extremos de las sabanas y tiró de ellas con fuerza. —¡Es hora de levantarse!

—whua…

Fue ese el patético lamento de Jaune Arc al caer al suelo su primer día de clase.

Su perezosa mirada bailo entre su compañera a unos centímetros de él y sus alrededores. En ese momento, por su adormilada mente pasaron tres ideas.

Primero

 _Ha… los uniformes para las mujeres en Beacon acentúan mucho las piernas y esas pantimedias negras no ayudan precisamente_ pensó distraídamente al ver a Pyrrha.

En segundo lugar

 _No lo había pensado mucho, pero somos un equipo de dos chicas y dos chicos… si quiero evitar momentos incomodos tal vez sea buena idea hacer algunos arreglos…_ aun sobre el suelo estiro su mano bajo su cama.

Y finalmente

—¿Por qué hay un conejo de peluche debajo de mi cama? — dijo con el muñeco en manos. —¿Es de alguna de ustedes?

El pequeño conejo no media más de 30 centímetros, con excepción del pecho y parte del hocico que eran blancos, el resto era de una tonalidad café. Además, en varias partes del cuerpo se podían ver parches, aunque se destacaba el que se encontraba en el pecho. Este era un parche café con forma de corazón con marcas de haber sido cocido.

—Es muy lindo…— Dijo Pyrrha tomando en sus brazos. — pero no es mío…— alejo el muñeco al percatarse que los demás centraban su atención en ella.

—Mio tampoco…— aportó Nora tomando al conejo con su mano derecha.

—Bueno… —Comenzó a decir Ren. — Los cuartos de este piso siempre son para los de primer año, no es raro pensar que sea de algún antiguo habitante…

—Supongo que luego podemos colocar un anuncio. — dijo Jaune levantándose del suelo para luego soltar un bostezo. Miró a sus compañeros ya vestidos y se despertó de golpe.

—¡Ya es tarde! — miró a sus alrededores con desesperación. Hasta que su mirada se posó en paquete transparente con su uniforme nuevo.

—No, aún es temprano…— Comentó Ren viendo la hora en su Scroll —Pero sería bueno que te vayas cambiando.

Jaune tomó su uniforme, cogió la maleta que había traído consigo y se metió al baño dentro de la habitación. Con la velocidad de alguien que compartió una casa con nueve personas, Jaune se duchó y cambio con rapidez.

Salió del baño vistiendo su nuevo uniforme y con una toalla sobre la cabeza. Su mirada se centró en sus compañeros. Tanto Pyrrha como Ren se encontraban concentrados leyendo unos libros de tapas cafés, por su lado Nora miraba sobre el hombro de su compañero.

—Por lo visto…. Soy el líder del equipo…— comentó con nerviosismo al ver que todos le prestaban atención. — ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto?

—No realmente…—Empezó a decir Nora —…Bueno estuviste inconsciente durante todo el regreso a Beacon así que Pyrrha tuvo que cargarte y si hubo unos cuantos que se comenzaron a reír, sobre todo este tipo… aquel que usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo y una maza…

—Cardin Winchester… — Agregó Ren

—Ah genial… —Se lamentaba Jaune tras liberar un pesado suspiro. — No han comenzado las clases y ya arruiné mi reputación. … Espera, ¡no me refería a eso!…

Antes que pudiera seguir protestando, sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Jaune, tranquilízate… — Comenzó a decir Pyrrha…— Fue tu estrategia durante el ataque del Death Stalker lo que nos permitió derrotarlo.

—No es par… — Jaune se quedó callado al ver la expresión de su compañera. La pelirroja lo miraba con ojos calmos y una sonrisa confiada.

—Muy bien… — suspiro él. Rindiéndose ante sus compañeros — Por cierto… — aclaró su garganta — ¿Qué son esos libros que han estado leyendo?

Cogió el libro en su mesa de noche, que hasta ahora había ignorado, y lo abrió sin demora.

La primera página parecía contener un discurso introductorio algo similar a lo que había escuchado antes de la iniciación, el cual paso de largo casi de inmediato. Se detuvo en una página en donde se mostraba el syllabus de las clases que llevaría en los próximos años.

—Regulación de cazadores y la ley, prácticas de combate, estudios de Grim, historia de Remnat… clases de supervivencia. Armado avanzado de armas…, economía, psicología, sociología… reparación y construcción de infraestructura…. — Jaune cerró los ojos y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro

 _Sabía que no sería fácil… saber pelear no es lo único que se necesita para ser un cazador._

Pasó las paginas leyendo de forma superficial los títulos y finalmente cerró el libro.

—No dice nada…— murmuró para sí mismo. — ¿Han escuchado sobre "cazadores de vida salvaje"?

Los tres miembros de su equipo alzaron la mirada de los libros y lo miraban con miradas curiosas.

—¿En dónde escuchaste ese título? — Preguntó Pyrrha.

—¿Titulo?... ah… bueno una de mis hermanas mayores es una cazadora y siempre se presenta como "cazadora de vida salvaje", pensé que era una especialización o algo parecido, pero aquí no parece haber nada al respecto.

—Cuando nos graduemos de Beacon solo seremos Cazadores y podemos elegir entre trabajar bajo alguno de los 4 reinos o para empresas privadas. Es en este último caso en que los Cazadores eligen títulos que se acomoden a sus especialidades o experiencias. Es una forma de promocionarse así mismo ante futuros clientes, o eso me dijo un cazador en Mistral — Explicó la pelirroja.

—AH… como los títulos de un personaje de un video juego. — Dijo ligeramente exaltado el rubio.

— Si…. Algo… así…

—¿Conoces otros títulos? — preguntó un exaltado Jaune.

Pyrrha miró a su compañero a la cara. Pudo apreciar sus ojos expectantes y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada, similar a un niño a quien le van a contar su historia favorita.

— uhmm…— comenzó a decir Pyrrha— Cazadores arqueólogos, Gourmets, de información, de tesoros… esos son los primeros que me vienen a la mente.

—Whoa esos son muchos cazadores. — Agregó Nora… —¿Así que Jaune, Porque tú hermana es una "Cazadora de vida salvaje"?

—Pues…

—¡Son las 8:55 tarada!

Antes que pudiera responder una fuerte voz lo distrajo. Sintiendo curiosidad, y por lo visto también el resto de su equipo, se acercaron a la puerta justo para ver a una presurosa Weiss.

—ah…ah ¡a clase! — dijo Ruby titubeando. Para luego salir disparada seguida de cerca del resto de su equipo.

—¿clase?... — Agregó Jaune antes que sus compañeros le cayeran encima. —¡Vamos a llegar tarde!— dijo mientras era seguido por el resto de su equipo.

II

Jaune trató de prestar atención a la clase, pero perdió el interés después de que el viejo profesor comenzó a divagar.

Concentró su atención en su cuaderno, tratando de comprender lo que había acontecido el día anterior.

 _Mi Semblance se llama Persona… aun así esa invocación…, será correcto llamarlo así, tiene su propio nombre Arthur…._ En su cuaderno se podía apreciar un dibujo bastante amateur de su Persona

 _Veamos, puedo usar tanto su espada como su escudo para atacar… incluso puedo atacar a larga distancia con ese corte blanco, Kouha, debo recordar ese nombre, e incluso puedo hacer que se aleje cierta distancia de mí, aunque no sé cuánto es el límite._

Al lado del dibujo comenzó a escribir pequeñas notas.

 _Arthur…ese nombre, sé que lo he escuchado antes._ Pensó mientras juguetea con la pluma entre sus dedos.

 _Bueno tampoco es un nombre inusual…_ el recuerdo de la corona fundida en la cabeza de Arthur le vino de repente.

 _Un rey de nombre Arthur… ¿existe algo así? Debería investigarlo._

Bajo su mirada en dirección a la primera fila, en donde el equipo RWBY se encontraba. Se centró en Ruby quien despreocupadamente dibujaba ignorando al profesor.

 _¿Ruby es la estrella?_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras que trataba de dibujar lo mejor que podía aquella carta que apareció en su mente el día anterior. Por su mente también pasó aquellas palabras extrañas.

 _Serás bendecido con Personas de la arcana de la estrella_

Aquellas palabras rondaban en su cabeza, después de todo la voz que escucho era de hecho muy diferente a las que escucho cuando invoco a Arthur por primera vez. Era pues una voz mucho más infantil y femenina.

—Ahhh…— Jaune suspiró dejando la pluma sobre el cuaderno. —Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo…— Se lamentó en voz baja.

 _Se supone que debería poder usar múltiples personas._ Recordó las palabras que le había dicho la extraña pareja. _Pero solo puedo usar a Arthur por ahora… tal vez ese mensaje me dice que puedo usar más… tal vez Personas de la arcana de estrella…_

En ese momento Jaune cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, trató de buscar algo que no estuviera ahí antes.

 _Desde que Arthur apareció, puedo sentirlo dentro de mi… si buscó algo similar debería ser capaz de…_

Pudo sentir que había algo más, algo diferente y familiar… trató de extender su mano para obtenerlo, pero…

—¡Deja de decirme que tengo que hacer!

Jaune se sobre salto y miró a Weiss en el centro del salón. Agitada y molesta, algo que pudo notar a simple vista. No se entretuvo en ella mucho tiempo ya que notó a un Grim que se hacía bola para tratar de arremeter con la pequeña chica. Acto que falló debido a los glifos de la misma.

Weiss no perdió el tiempo y aprovecho que el último ataque había dejado boca arriba al Grim. Dio un salto hacia atrás y apoyándose en un glifo que creo se propulso con tal fuerza que una estocada destruyó a la criatura.

—Bravo, bravo. Parece que estamos en verdad enfrente a una cazadora real en entrenamiento. Me temo que ese es todo el tiempo que disponemos para hoy. Asegúrense de cubrir las lecturas asignadas y estén vigilantes, se acabó la clase.

—Cielos, ¿Qué le pasa? Agregó Jaune mirando con preocupación a su compañera Líder de equipo. Vio como Ruby se levantaba y perseguía a la irritable chica de blanco.

Se levantó y junto con su equipo salió con el resto de los estudiantes, al caminar pudo escuchar la conversación de los otros 2 miembros del equipo RWBY

—Esto no es bueno…—Se lamentaba Yang.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?... Preguntaba la chica de negro.

—ah…

Salieron del salón antes de que pudieran escuchar el final de la conversación, una vez afuera Jaune se dio la vuelta y miró a su equipo.

—Adelántense, tengo algo que hacer. — se despidió sin mirar atrás.

 _Muy bien, ¿en dónde podrían estar?_ Pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—…Todo lo que has sido hasta el momento, es una molestia…—

 _Claro, solo sigue los gritos._

—En el bosque actuaste como una niña y solo has seguido así.

Se detuvo cerca de una esquina al poder oír con claridad las quejas de Weiss.

—Weiss, ¿de dónde viene todo esto? ¿Qué le pasó a la plática de "trabajar juntos" ?, pensé que creías en trabajar en equipo.

Empezó a debatirse, cuál sería el mejor momento para entrar en la conversación.

 _Un momento… ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?_ En ese instante se dio cuenta que simplemente había ido sin ninguna idea concreta.

—Pero no un equipo liderado por ti…He estudiado y entrenado. Y para ser sincera, me merezco algo mejor… Ozpin cometió una equivocación.

 _Muy bien eso fue demasiado_ estaba a punto de salir al pasillo cuando sintió una mano sostenerlo del hombro.

—Ah…—libero un grito que ahogó de inmediato con una mano y volteo para encontrarse con Ren.

—vaya eres muy silencioso, deberías considerar ser un ninja.

Palabras que devolvió con una afable sonrisa.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer? — Preguntó Ren

—Ah…

—¿Tenias alguna idea de cómo evitar o terminar esa pelea?

—No…no realmente, pero no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados…—Se detuvo a mitad de la oración. Ahora que lo pensaba en verdad no tenía forma alguna de ayudar en esta situación. En el mejor de los casos simplemente seria ignorado, en el peor, viendo cómo se encontraba Weiss, no era raro pensar que terminaría como aquel Grim durante la clase.

—Ahh…—No pudo evitar liberar un pesado suspiro.

—Es el primer día, los equipos llevan menos que eso de haber sido formados. Que existan conflictos como este es muy normal.

—Supongo que nosotros somos los extraños aquí…— comenzó a decir el rubio. —Me encontré con ellas antes de que Pyrrha me sacara de aquel árbol, incluso yo pude notar que no se llevaban del todo bien, pero como actuaban durante la pelea contra el Nevermore pensé que ellas simplemente ya lo habían solucionado. — Concluyo para luego tomar una postura pensativa.

— Se que quieres ayudar, pero ¿qué crees que sucedería si tratas de intervenir con los problemas de otro equipo?

El silencio de Jaune le indicaba que prosiguiera.

—En el mejor de los casos Ruby dependería siempre de ti, lo cual por sí solo no es bueno. Y en el peor los problemas en su equipo solo empeorarían.

 _Tiene razón…_ pensó con la cabeza fría _si me comparo con Ruby, no sería yo un líder aún más deficiente… lo único bueno en mi es mi Semblance, y pretendía sermonear a Weiss... si eso no hubiera terminado bien._

—Tienes razón, tal vez debería dejarle esto a un profesor…

—¿Tiene razón? ¿cometió una equivocación? — La voz de una deprimida Ruby se escuchaba por el pasillo.

—Eso todavía está por verse…

—Parece que el Profesor Ozpin se hará cargo. — Comentó Ren

—Eso es lo mejor, mejor vayámonos las chicas deben estar esperando.

Durante el camino de regreso una duda apareció en su mente.

—Oye Ren… ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

—Sentía curiosidad… — respondió manteniendo el paso.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos a ser compañeros de equipo por los próximos cuatro años… Saber cómo actuarias en este tipo de situaciones parecía útil… y claro evitarte el problema innecesario que de seguro ibas a tener si te metías ahí.

—¿Así que me estabas probando?

—Supongo que podrías decirlo así… aunque debo admitir que no es muy agradable de oír. — Dijo el chico de la cola de caballo. — durante la iniciación note que tus habilidades con tu arma y tu estilo de pelea es muy básico, pero a pesar de ello tu tiempo de reacción es bastante bueno, fue tu estrategia la que nos ayudó con el Death Stalker.

—Me sorprende que supieras tanto de mi de tan solo un encuentro…

—Observar en silencio es en muchas ocasiones una buena forma de percatarse de esos pequeños detalles que la mayoría ignora. — dijo con una leve sonrisa.

 _Ni él ni Nora dijeron nada esta mañana, pero es bueno saber que ambos me consideran apto para ser un líder…no pienso defraudarlos._

—por cierto, yo estaría preparado si fuera tú, antes que termine la semana es muy seguro que Nora te rete a un duelo.

—¡Estas bromeando!, has visto como maneja ese martillo. Ni con Arthur creo poder sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

—Ahí estaban…— La voz animada de Nora lo hizo despertar de sus lamentaciones y poner su cuerpo en guardia — ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿fortalecían su amistad? — preguntaba mientras golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro de Jaune

—Podría decirse que sí. — Respondió el líder del equipo.

—Vamos, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase. — Agregó Pyrrha

—¿Qué toca ahora? — Preguntó Nora.

—Historia de Remnant con el Profesor Oobleck— Respondió la pelirroja

—Vaya eso suena divertido… —respondió con un decaído sarcasmo la chica del cabello naranja.

—De hecho...— Comenzó a decir Jaune… — si no les importa hay algo con lo que quiero que me ayuden al acabar las clases.

* * *

Las clases concluyeron después de un segundo encuentro con el profesor Port, quien al parecer también enseñaba el curso de supervivencia. Del cual no aprendió mucho, debido a que el viejo profesor gustaba de sus historias largas, haciendo que Jaune perdiera el interés con rapidez.

 _¿Beacon tiene un problema con la cantidad de profesores?_ Fue algo que no pudo evitar preguntarse al ver al mismo profesor dos veces en un día.

Se encontraban en un área especializada para el entrenamiento de combate a diferencia del cual usarían en sus clases, este poseía una menor cantidad de asiento par espectadores teniendo como máximo 20 asientos libres. Por lo demás tanto sistemas de seguridad como condiciones del campo eran las mismas que en encuentros oficiales, lo cual era ideal para practicas privada que algún equipo pudiera necesitar.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? — Un preocupado Ren preguntó

—Si, estoy listo. — Dijo Jaune sosteniendo su escudo en una posición defensiva mientras apretaba el mango de su espada, se había cambiado a su sudadera, pantalones jeans y su armadura.

—Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes— Exclamó Nora mientras sostenía a Magnhild con ambas manos y mostraba una mirada feroz acompañada de una sonrisa, que no hacía más que preocuparlo.

—Primero quiero probar una habilidad nueva, así que no sé qué es lo que va a pasar… solo mantente en guardia. —

No quería admitirlo, pero si había alguien que sobrevivir a un ataque similar a Kouha esa era la chica enfrente de él.

—Vamos Jaune… me estoy empezando a aburrir…— Relajó su postura mientras ponía el martillo detrás de su cuello.

—¿Crees que este bien? — Preguntó una preocupada Pyrrha al joven de cabello negro a su lado.

—Preguntas por Jaune o por Nora…

—Ah…

A diferencia de sus compañeros ambos seguían con su uniforme de Beacon.

Jaune ignoró la conversación mientras trataba de concentrase. No había tratado de invocar a Arthur desde la iniciación, así que no se había percatado que había algo extraño. Era como si hubiera algo más dentro de él.

—¡Sukukaja! — Gritó al romper la carta azul, qué revoloteaba frente a él con su espada.

—¿Suku—que? — Preguntó una confundida Nora volviendo a una postura defensiva.

Al igual que en veces pasadas Arthur se materializo sobre la cabeza de Jaune. La muñeca de metal alzo su escudo frente de si y un aura verde rodeo por completo al Rubio.

—¿Paso algo? —Preguntó Ren al ver que Jaune se había quedado estático aun empuñando su espada.

Antes que pudiera hacer más preguntas, Jaune comenzó a agitar su espada lanzado cortes al aire.

—oh…

— Ya veo…

—Eh…

Los comentarios de sorpresa no eran exagerados, tal vez los tajos no proyectaban ningún tipo de energía, pero sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos que antes. No era algo que no pudiera detener, sin embargo, era significativamente mejor al desempeño anterior del joven espadachín.

—¿Lista Nora? — Jaune bajó ligeramente su escudo y alzo su espada.

La chica de rosa solo le mando una confiada sonrisa.

El espadachín salió disparado causando que Nora abriera los ojos por unos instantes antes de volver rápidamente a la normalidad. Levanto su martillo sobre su cabeza y apunto hacia donde Jaune pronto estaría. O eso pensó él, antes que redujera por completo la distancia entre ambos, Nora impacto el suelo para luego detonar una descarga haciendo que se propulsara por el aire.

Dio un para de volteretas antes de, aun en el aire, colocarse en el punto ciego de un Jaune apunto de hacer un inminente corte. Aprovechando la propia propulsión inicial se proponía a impactar con Magnhild por la espalda.

—Arthur— Rompió la carta con la mano que sostenía el escudo como una pobre imitación de una parada.

La manifestación de El Loco, se materializo con el escudo en alto bloqueando el ataque en el momento justo.

En ese momento Jaune pudo sentir un ligero entumecimiento en su brazo izquierdo.

 _Ya veo… no lo note por la emoción de ayer… pero es posible acaso_

Su línea de pensamiento fue corta cuando Nora, aun siendo detenida por Arthur, volvió a denotar otra descarga haciendo que el entumecimiento fuera más fuerte.

 _Bien… es definitivo… el daño que siente Arthur, lo siento yo… al menos a cierto punto._

En ese momento pensó horrorizado que pasaría si lograr cortar, disparar o explotar a su Persona. Sus pensamientos hicieron que evitar notar a la chica de ojos turquesa, quien volvía a estar a unos metros delante de él.

La postura de Nora cambió, sus manos antes cerca del extremo final del mango, ahora se colocaban más al medio.

Corrió disparada en dirección a Jaune, quien sorprendido por la inusual velocidad de alguien quien maneja un arma tan pesada, solo logro levantar su escudo para recibir el impacto. Lejos de acabar y con un rápido movimiento de manos, Nora cambio la fuerza del martillo logrando que la cabeza se deslizara por el escudo y que el mango subiera en dirección al rostro de Jaune.

El rubio arqueó la ceja confundido, para notar como su oponente se propulsaba con la base del mango en dirección a su cara. Retrocedió la cabeza, casi logrando caerse, y logro esquivarlo.

 _Si la nueva habilidad de Arthur no hubiera mejorado mi velocidad, eso de seguro me hubiera dado justo en la nariz…_ por más aura que tuviera tal golpe no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

La pelea continua con Nora a la ofensiva, la forma que manipulaba su martillo con tanta facilidad le daba dolores de cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer era esquivar, defenderse e invocar a Arthur a defenderlo cada vez que la velocidad reacción era demasiado para el solo.

 _Esto tiene sentido… una cosa es pelear contra un Grim y otra muy diferente es contra otro cazador._

El cambio en el estilo de la chica de cabello anaranjado no le había dejado un momento para respirar.

De reojo miro la gran pantalla a un lado de la arena. En donde una proyección que mostraba tanto la foto de ambos como el aura restante se mostraba.

No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al ver que su Aura se encontraba un poco menos de la mitad, mientras que Nora parecía solo a haber perdido cerca de un 15%

 _He estado a la defensiva… no he recibido ningún impacto directo aun así…_ por su cabeza una idea pasó, _pero lo que qué si he hecho es invocar mucho a Arthur podría ser que…_

—¡Kouha! — Gritó al romper la carta. El golpe blanquecino salió disparado de la invocación logrando en dirección a Nora.

El ataque pareció tomarla por sorpresa haciendo que tomara una postura defensiva poniendo el martillo frente a ella.

Tras el impacto Nora retrocedió unos pasos, lo cual le dio tiempo a Jaune para mirar a la pantalla. Logró apreciar una reducción en el Aura de su compañera de equipo, pero también notó una en la suya, no era muy significativa, pero si era el mismo costo por cada vez que usaba a Arthur entonces tenia sentido la diferencia entre las Auras de ambos.

 _¡Usar mi persona, reduce mi Aura!_ No pudo evitar pensar aturdido. _Tranquilo Jaune… aun hay algo que debes probar…_

Jaune cerró los ojos haciendo que la peli naranja se relajara con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

Una vez más trató de agarrar aquel sentimiento que había percibido durante las clases de la mañana.

Extendió su mano tratando de atrapar algo, flotando cerca a su palma extendida una carta azul se materializo. Sin embargo, sabia que esta era diferente, si esta no era Arthur.

—Tu nombre es... ya veo… ¡Neko Shogun! — Aplasto la carta tras gritar el nombre de su nueva Persona.

Sobre su cabeza en vez de la muñeca de metal se manifestó un gato negro de cerca de un metro de alto vistiendo una armadura antigua, que en la opinión de todos parecía ser del este de Mistral. Cargaba un par de estandartes en su espalda, uno con la marca de una pata y el otro con un dibujo de una cabeza de un gato. Además, como arma poseía lo que a Jaune le parecía un extraño abanico.

—bien… ¡Zio! — Alzó su espada y apunto hacia Nora.

El gato bípedo levanto su abanico sobre su cabeza. Pequeñas chispas comenzaron a brotar del mismo, pronto la velocidad y la frecuencia incrementó hasta que finalmente lo bajó con un veloz movimiento. Del abanico broto un rayo azulino blancuzco en dirección a su objetivo, toda esta acción tomó tan solo unos pocos instantes desde que Jaune pronunció el nombre de aquella habilidad.

—Pero ¿cómo?... — comenzó a decir una sorprendida Pyrrha

—Ese rayo no fue hecho por ningún tipo de Dust…— Comentó Ren con una mirada inquisitiva.

El rayo se acercaba velozmente sin embargo Nora parecía no querer evadir. Se quedó mirando con lo que a su parecer era una mirada curiosa, una de tantas que ya había visto durante su duelo, finalmente el ataque impacto haciendo que ella rodara por el suelo unos metros.

—¡Nora! — Gritaron a la vez unos preocupados Jaune y Pyrrha —Tenemos que hacer algo… no creo que haya sido bueno que lo haya recibido de frente. — dijo el primero alarmado, pero Ren solo lo miraba con una enigmática sonrisa.

—vamos, deberías seguir concentrándote en mí.

Su sorpresa no fue poca al ver a la chica del martillo de pie y sin ninguna herida. De hecho, varios rayos pequeños rodeaban su cuerpo.

—¡aquí voy! —Declaró ella moviéndose a una velocidad que dejo a Jaune Impresionado.

Antes que se diera cuenta Nora se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de él. Cargaba su martillo como al principio y se disponía a dar un golpe contundente. Por el pánico hizo lo único que le vino a la mente.

La carta se volvió a materializar y tras aplastarla el gato en armadura se volvió a materializar. Sin embargo, poco pudo hacer ya que pocos segundos después, el martillo impacto con la invocación.

El sonido del golpe fue similar al de un vidrio siendo destrozado no obstante no hubo piezas desperdigadas, simplemente Neko shogun desapareció en el acto.

Los ojos de Jaune se abrieron por completo, en ese instante sintió como si una barra de hierro atravesara su cabeza.

Dejó caer tanto su espada como su escudo, y con sus manos libres sostuvo su cabeza. Sus dientes apretados parecían silenciar un grito desesperado.

—¡Jaune!

—esto no se ve bien…

—Ren, ¿qué hacemos?

Las voces de sus compañeros de equipo se volvieron borrosas mientras caía al suelo.

 _Porque siento que la mayoría de mi tiempo Beacon, se puede resumir en alguien gritando mi nombre…_

Tras ese ultimo pensamiento, cerro sus ojos.

—…despierta…—

Escucho la voz de alguien a lo lejos.

—deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería. — esta vez reconoció la vos Ren, sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeo un par de veces con la vista al techo.

—y-yo no sabía… n-no pensé que, no pensé que se podría romper…

—tranquilos, estoy bien…estoy bien— Respondió Jaune a una nerviosa Nora. —No me puedo levantar… ¿me ayudan?

Ren lo ayudo a apoyarse en el muro que dividía el área de los espectadores del área de combate.

—Entonces Ren… déjame adivinar mi Aura…

—Completamente vacía. — Terminó la frase el chico de la cola de caballo.

—jaja… Debí suponerlo…— Dijo soltando una risa incomoda.

—ah… uhmm… y ¿Perdón… ah, por romper a tu gato? — Preguntó una nerviosa Nora con una mirada evasiva y no muy segura de las palabras que utilizaba mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Jaune cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse.

—No te preocupes, siguen ahí tanto Arthur como Neko Shogun.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por que los llames así? — Pyrrha lo miraba con una expresión curiosa.

—Yo no elegí los nombres, ellos ya los tenías…— Jaune calló unos instantes mientras unas pequeñas arrugas se formaban en su frente.

 _Que tanto puedo contarles sobre esto… definitivamente no puedo decirles nada sobre la habitación o de esas dos personas… nunca me creerían._

—Ellos me dijeron su nombre, al igual que nombre de esos… ¿Cómo llamarlos?, hechizos estaría bien.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, la misma duda había surgido entonces. Si bien habían visto algo parecido durante la iniciación. Era fácil decir que los ataques eran solo una proyección del Aura de Jaune por medio de Arthur, sin embargo, había visto a Neko Shogun lanzando un rayo algo que, al menos que sea tu Semblance, requeriría de Dust.

— Tendrá el nombre provisional de "hechizos" al menos hasta que sepa más. Ah… mi Semblance es extraño. — Suspiró Jaune tras un ligero lamento.

—…y un arma de doble filo. — Agregó Ren mientras ponía una mano bajo su barbilla. —Cada vez que invocabas a Arthur tu Aura disminuía un poco, usar esos "hechizos" hacían lo mismo, cuando ellos reciben un golpe para afectarte también. Y por supuesto no podemos olvidar de lo que ocurre una vez es destruido.

Jaune no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, el dolor que vino después que derrotaran a Neko Shogun, era algo que no le gustaría volver a experimentar.

—Espera como…—Trató de decir el rubio.

El chico de cabello negro simplemente señalo hacia la pantalla gigante que ahora se encontraba apagada.

—Las arenas condicionadas para seguir las reglas de los torneos mostrarían como se va reduciendo tu Aura, y era obvio los momentos en que mostrabas dolor. — Esta vez fue Pyrrha quien se agregó a la conversación.

—Pero saben…— Intervino Nora. — Si ese rayo hubiera caído sobre cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dejado aturdido durante algún tiempo.

—Me preguntó si podría hacer más de uno… tal vez una barrera para incapacitar Grim. —Jaune estuvo apunto de sumergirse en sus pensamientos cuando.

—No, no hablo solo de eso…— La peli naranja lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo. — si lo usas conmigo, me harás mas fuerte. Solo imagínalo…— lo cogió del hombro mientras que con su brazo libre y extendido aludía a un escenario posible. — Estamos en un encuentro con otro equipo, solo quedamos nosotros dos y creen que ya nos tienen contras las cuerdas… usas a tu gato lanzado una descarga eléctrica sobre mí, ellos piensan que has fallado mientras se ríen, mi ignoran mientras se dirigen hacia a ti y es entonces en que me levanto y ¡BAM!, un simple golpe y es nuestra victoria.

—¿Como ella puede?… Jaune volteo en dirección y trató de hacer una pregunta.

—Su Semblance le permite canalizar la energía eléctrica hacia sus músculos.

—Por supuesto…supongo que fue mala suerte para mí.

—Pero Nora tiene razón…— Continuo el otro miembro masculino del equipo. —…Usar tus Personas en combates por equipos nos daría una ventaja, considerando lo flexibles que son.

—Aun así— Agregó Pyrrha. — Deberías tener cuidado en como y cuanto las uses.

—No te preocupes…—La interrumpió Nora. —Tendremos su espalda cubierta, y siendo este año el festival de Vytal el equipo JNPR se quedará con la victoria.

Una vez más para Jaune el tiempo se detuvo. Así como a sus oídos llego el ruido de algo quebrándose. La imagen de una carta cubrió su mente, era la ilustración minimalista de un hombre caminando despreocupadamente acompañado de un perro.

 _ **Tú eres yo…. Y yo soy tú…**_

 _ **Tú que has establecido un nuevo lazo…**_

 _ **Te lleva más cerca a controlar tu destino…**_

 _ **Tú serás bendecido al crear Personas de la arcana de El Loco**_

 _El loco, ¿pero ¿quién?, si Ruby es La Estrella entonces ¿Quién es El Loco?... No puedo dejar de pensar quien quiera que sea es un poco insultante._

—¿Jaune? ¿estás ahí? — la voz de Pyrrha lo regresó a la realidad.

—Si, si ¿me paso algo?

—Pues te quedaste callado unos segundos mirando hacia la nada.

—No es nada Pyrrha, solo estoy muy cansado.

—Ren, te importaría llévame a los vestidores… —Jaune trató de levantarse para solo lograr que sus extremidades temblaran. — lo haría por mi cuenta, pero… ya sabes.

—Descuida, yo lo hare. — Exclamó Nora levantándolo cual muñeco de trapo para ponerlo a su espalda

—Te debo una disculpa. —Comenzó a decir Jaune una vez se habían alejado unos pasos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿sabes porque quería que me ayudaras con estas pruebas?

—No fue porque Renny te dijo sobre el duelo que quería

—En parte si, pero la verdad te subestimaba…—Guardó silencio esperando un tipo de reacción por parte de la chica…— comparado con Ren o Pyrrha pensé que serias las más fácil de tratar y la verdad me pateaste el trasero…—El silencio permaneció haciéndolo sentir incomodo…—ah…

—¿Terminaste? — para su sorpresa la voz era igual de entusiasta que al principio no había ningún atisbo de ira o cualquier otra emoción negativa.

—¿sí?…

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a eso. La verdad no me importa mucho lo que digan de mí.

—Si supieran que puedes hacerlos pedazos nadie abriría la boca.

 _Si no fuera porque puedo usar Personas, no hubiera durado tanto._

—oh vamos… a lo mucho les rompería las piernas…no es que lo haya hecho, Renny dice que no es buena idea.

 _Bravo Ren, sigue así._

—Entonces… ¿Pase la prueba?

Nora calló una vez más solo dejando salir un ocasional murmullo. El peculiar soliloquio de la chica que lo cargaba solo le hizo dibujar una sonrisa.

—estas bien

—¿lo estoy?

—Si.

—¿había una razón para esto?

—Vamos a ser compañeros de equipo por los próximos cuatro años. Y sentí curiosidad, además no hay nada mejor que un poco de entrenamiento para estrechar los lazos ¿no crees?

—Sabes… un viaje de todo el equipo a la ciudad hubiera hecho el mismo efecto, y me hubiera evitado un terrible dolor de cabeza. — dijo bromeando.

—jajaja… otra vez disculpa me por eso.

Logrando balancear el peso de Juane a un lado Nora logro pulsar el botón que hizo que la puerta a los vestuarios de hombres se abriese. Una vez adentro colocó a Jaune en una de las bancas más cercanas.

—una cosa más —Comenzó a decir el chico…

Nora volteó y lo miró una ceja arqueada y de brazos cruzados.

—No voy a ayudarte a cambiarte.

—¡no! — un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. — dile al resto que se adelanten, una vez me pueda mover iré a la biblioteca.

La postura de la chica se relajó, y realizó un saludo militar con su mano derecha mientras mantenía una animada sonrisa.

—¡por supuesto intrépido Líder! — dijo para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Miró en dirección en donde se encontraba el casillero en donde había puesto sus cosas y el cambio de ropa. Trató de levantarse, logre erguirse para luego estrellarse en el suelo por segunda vez aquel día.

 _Cuanto tiempo durara esto…_ se lamentó tras liberar un pesado suspiro

III

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando recuperó la capacidad de caminar, tras una ducha y cambio de ropa, Jaune se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca de Beacon.

Era un edificio de tres pisos que dejaba en vergüenza a la escuela que estudio en su natal Ansel.

Una vez adentro miró a ambos lados. A donde quiera que posara la mirada era recibido por estanterías llenas de libros, mesas donde sentarse a leer, así como consolas para hacer llamadas o para aquellos que preferían su información en un formato digital.  
Alzó la mirada para descubrir que el resto de los pisos parecían estar diseñados de la misma forma. En definitiva, era el sueño húmedo de todo bibliófilo.

Dirigió su mirada a un mostrador, con un letrero de ayuda, cerca de la entrada. En el se encontraba una mujer revisando varios papeles.

Su cabello corto era castaño liso con ligeras ondulaciones al llegar al cuello, un par de cuernos crecían de su cabeza de forma descendente dando un giro para luego la punta de los mismos apuntar al cielo.

 _Como un carnero_ pensó él.

—¿disculpe? — Trató de llamar su atención.

—¿eh? — la mujer Fauno alzo la mirada y lo observo con sus ojos verdes. —debes ser uno de los de primer año, eres el segundo el día de hoy...— dejó a un lado los papeles mientras juntaba sus manos y le dedicaba una sonrisa profesional. — Déjame presentarme soy Noel Ovan, bibliotecaria de la academia Beacon. — enfatizo sacando el pecho con orgullo casi infantil muy inusual en una mujer adulta.

Se quedó momentáneamente aturdido. La mujer frente a él era joven y atractiva, adjetivos no muy usados en alguien que poseyera aquel título. Jaune había esperado a una mujer vieja y amargada, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue grata.

 _Ahora que lo pienso. La gran mayoría de los cazadores que se retiran y trabajan en academias suelen verse mucho más jóvenes de lo que son. El director Ozpin y la subdirectora Goodwitch son un buen ejemplo._

—y bien ¿Qué necesitas?

—oh si… ¿tendrán una sección de mitología?

—Sígueme por favor

Se sorprendió al ver que la chica avanzaba sin haberse levantado, unos pasos mas y pudo ver la razón de tal inusual suceso. Un asiento de cuero y par de ruedas grandes, así como un control en donde descansaba su brazo derecho, era una silla de ruedas lo que le permitía moverse.

—si...

La bibliotecaria lo guio a un ascensor que era demasiado amplio para ser usado solo por personas.

—Por lo general solo lo utilizo yo, pero de hecho es un elevador hecho para mover equipo. — explicó al notar su vista curiosa. La mujer Fauno estiró su brazo y presiono el número 2.

Tras abrirse la puerta la mujer en la silla de ruedas salió primero con Jaune siguiéndole a poca distancia.

—¿hay algo en especial que busque de la sección?

—uhmm

—Vale, Vacuo, Mistral o tal vez Atlas; tenemos una variedad de libros que hablan sobre cada reino a profundidad así que si me dices que necesitas…

—No tienen algo más general, no sé un compendio con lo mejor de todo…

Noel colocó su dedo índice sobre su labio mientras arrugaba ligeramente el ceño

—oh si… creo que tengo lo que necesitas. Y ahora vamos por aquí — ella freno de golpe y en vez de usar el control remoto usó sus manos para girar de forma brusca la silla antes de meterse un pasillo lleno de libros.

—toma el libro de pasta gruesa… ese de color rojo. —

Jaune se tuvo empinar y estirar lo más que pudo para poder alcanzar aquel libro colocado en la estantería más alta.

Lo retiró con una mano y de inmediato sintió el error que había cometido. Aquel libro era ridículamente pesado, temía que de no usar su otra mano de inmediato se le hubiera roto la muñeca.

Enderezo el libro y leyó el titulo

—"¿Cuál es tu cuento de hadas favorito?"

—Uno de los primeros libros escritos por el profesor Ozpin cuando tan solo era otro profesor más en Beacon, a pesar de ser un compendio parece tener incluso historias que no verías algunos libros especializados. —

—Esto es justo lo que necesitaba…

—hay algo más que necesites. —

—pues…

—no seas tímido, Beacon se enorgullece de amplia colección de libros. Historia, política, geografía, filosofía y literatura de todo tipo…—al terminar esa frase miro a todos lados para luego hacer un gesto con su dedo índice pidiendo que se acerque.

Jaune la obedeció con curiosidad y se agachó casi arrodillándose para que oídos llegaran a la altura de la boca de la mujer fauno.

—… y de hecho me refiero a de todo tipo…— le susurró

 _Espera se está refiriendo a…_

—claro que no te puedo dar acceso a ellos al menos hasta que llegues a tu tercer año, y ni intentes buscarlos, créeme cuando te digo que no los encontraras… pero no soy cruel y si bien no te los puedo prestar te puedo recomendar uno que empezar. Has escuchado de "Ninjas of love"

—ah…

—Ahora que estas aquí, ten por seguro que acumularas estrés, así que úsalo para liberar tensiones —le dijo con un guiño antes de alejarse dejándolo confundido.

—Es una persona peculiar…— dijo a nadie en particular.

Salió de su estupor al notar un extraño libro a su extremo derecho, su tapa parecía de un azul chillón que le parecía muy familiar.

Dejó el libro que había cogido en el suelo y se estiró par coger el otros. Esta vez el peso era mucho más liviano de lo que aparentaba.

Su superficie lo hacía ver muy nuevo para encontrarse en aquella sección de la biblioteca. Sus bordes enmarcados en dorado, así como "V" en la parte del centro superior escrito de forma estilizada

—¿y esto?

Pero lo que le hizo sorprenderse fue el candado de un igual dorado que cerraba firmemente el libro.

Casi por impulso, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y contrario a lo que esperó, este no se encontraba vacío. En su mano se encontraba una pequeña llave de un ligero color azul con la marca de una mascara a un extremo.

La llave y el candado se acoplaban perfectamente y tras abrir el libro pudo sentir como su consciencia se desvanecía.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar. — el espeluznante hombre le dirigió la palabra.

No le tomó más que una rápida observación para percatarse en donde se encontraba.

—¿Ese libro me trajo aquí?

—Así es…— Intervino Agatha. — No se preocupe, en el mundo real usted solo se ve como alguien muy interesado en un libro.

—¿pero porque un libro?

—Estudie las acciones de mis hermanas…—comenzó a decir la enigmática azafata mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. —Por lo visto los anteriores han tenido inconvenientes al volver a esta habitación, antes usábamos una puerta colocada en un sitio que este lo visitara de forma constante, pero esto siempre lo hacia ver como alguien mirando a la nada. Atraía demasiado la atención, creo que de esta forma nadie sospechara.

—Veo que posees una nueva Persona. — la inquietante sonrisa de Igor se acentuaba. Ahora serás capas de usar nuestros servicios. Nuestra especialidad consiste en fusionar Personas para crear aun más fuertes.

—¿En serio? ¿Más fuertes que Arthur o Neko Shogun? — no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal idea.

—Pero me temó que no podrá hacerlo ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—La fusión resultante de sus Personas actuales resultarían en una de una Arcana cuyo lazo no has establecido.

—Ya que lo mencionas, no me estoy aprovechándome ellos, ¿verdad?

Igor entrelazo sus dedos y descanso su barbilla sobre ellos mientras lo miraba con atención.

—Esa es una duda que todos nuestros invitados nos han hecho por lo menos una vez. Pero déjeme asegurarle que lazos que forme no son de una vía. Estos no se formarán a menos que ambos tengan cierto entendimiento uno del otro.

Jaune suspiró aliviado, tan solo había formado dos Lazos, pero aun así no se sentía cómodo aprovechándose de Ruby o de su equipo.

—Ya que se ve preocupado con este tema. Tengo algo que podría ayudarlo. —Agatha se acercó sosteniendo lo que le parecía un pequeño chip. —Si me permite… como los llaman aquí, a si su Scroll.

Un poco dubitativo sacó el aparato de uno de sus bolsillos y lo entregó. La habitante de la habitación activo el aparato dejando ver su pantalla holográfica e ingresó el pequeño chip dentro de una de las aberturas para luego devolvérselo a su dueño.

Una vez en sus manos, Jaune pudo ver como se comenzaba a instalar un programa en el mismo.

Al terminar se vio un icono con la misma máscara que había visto en la llave y las letras S.L como nombre debajo del mismo.

Con curiosidad ingreso al programa. El color del fondo se tornó blanco y dos cartas se hicieron visibles. Reconoció de inmediato las ilustraciones, era las mismas que habían aparecido en su cabeza.

Presiono sobre el icono de la estrella. La imagen cambio mostrando una foto de Ruby con una leyenda que decía.

"Ruby Rose, La líder primeriza, R=1"

—¿Qué significa ese uno?

—Pensé que sería útil que llevara un registro sobre todos los lazos que forme. Por ahora son dos, pero muy pronto no podrá con todos ellos.

Jaune quería insistir con su pregunta, pero la seria mirada de Agatha parecía indicarle que tendería que descubrirlo por el mismo.

Volvió a la pantalla inicial e ingreso en el icono de El Loco, la imagen volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez la imagen mostraba a sus tres compañeros de equipo y al igual que la vez anterior mostraba una leyenda.

"Nora Valkyrie- Lie Ren- Pyrrha Nikos, Equipo JNPR, R=1"

 _Así que El Loco era por todo el equipo, así que se podían formar lazos con mas de una persona a la vez._

—creo que esto es todo por ahora. — Comenzó a hablar Igor. —la próxima vez que Venga estoy seguro de que podrá usar por completo de nuestros servicios.

Sintió como su mente se apagaba lentamente tras esas palabras, para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba una vez más en la biblioteca con el libro azul cerrado en sus manos. Lo volvió a colocar en su lugar y cogió el pesado libro de mitología con ambas manos.

Con un pesado andar buscó una mesa vacía en donde comenzar con su investigación. Por suerte al ser el primer día de clases la mayoría de los estudiantes no estaban precisamente ansiosos de visitar la biblioteca.

Dejó caer su pesada carga sobre la mesa y le pareció escuchar como esta crujía. Abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar por el índice.

—A..a..a..a.. a… Arturia, Artorias, Arthur… Arthur Pendragon. — buscó más abajo en la lista, pero al ser el único Arthur decidido ir a la página indicada.

—"Arthur Pendragon también conocido como Sir Arthur, Rey Arthur, el caballero andante, El rey de leyenda, el rey de los caballeros, el rey muerto.

Nacido de una familia heredera al trono de un país que ya no existe, fue criado como el hijo de un simple caballero mientras tenia aun poderoso mago su maestro. Aun sin saber cual era su destino, se convirtió rápidamente en excelente caballero bajo la guía de su padre adoptivo…"—

Jaune se saltó unos párrafos

—"… el hecho más conocido es el momento en que quita la espada de la piedra convirtiéndose en rey. Su habilidad con su espada Excalibur es tan famosa que muchos creen que la misma poseía poderes mágicos que le deban una ventaja en combate…" No me he percatado si su espada es especial. — se dijo así mismo siguiendo su lectura. —"Murió asesinado en una batalla por su sobrino el traidor Mordred. Muchos creen que ese reino perdido es uno previo a Vale, Estas teorías se sustentan debido a que en algunas excavaciones se han encontrado diferentes versiones de la historia de Arthur en viejos libros o en obras de arte."— Jaune se estremeció un poco, después de todo no podía concebir la idea de alguien de su propia familia tratando de matarlo.

Con el libro aun abierto se estiró sobre la silla.

—Eso fue entretenido, pero no creo haber aprendido sobre mi Persona Arthur. — bajò la mirada y comenzó a pasar las páginas del libro.

 _Supongo que no me hará daño saber más. Ahora por Neko shogun._

—H, I, J, K…— pasó las paginas velozmente saltándose grandes secciones hasta que su atención se detuvo en una página en particular — L… ¿Las cinco brujas? — leyó con curiosidad.

—"Esta historia es mejor conocida como una serie de libros ilustrados para niños, que relata la historia de cinco chicas con Semblance especiales que tratan de evitar una tragedia por los Grim. Muchos aseguran que tan solo son historias que toman como inspiración la historia aún más antigua de las cuatro doncellas… sin embargo algunos estudiosos aseguran que esas cinco chicas existieron y que tal tragedia escrita en esos libros en verdad sucedió…" O si recuerdo esos libros, Violet y Jade eran muy insistentes en que le leyera antes de ir a dormir. — Dijo recordando su tiempo con su familia.

Levantó la vista y se percató de quien posiblemente era la única persona aparte de él en la biblioteca.

Cabello largo, negro y ondulado; ojos ámbar, un listón negro y el uniforme femenino de Beacon.

 _Yo la he visto antes…_ en ese momento su mente recordó el breve instante en que aquella chica había ayudado contra el Death Stalker _si no me equivoco ahora es miembro del equipo RWBY_

La situación de la mañana se volvió a repetir en su cabeza. No había podido hacer nada, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera averiguar cómo iban las cosas.

Se acercó a la mesa en donde la chica se encontraba y en ese momento se percató de un detalle.

La chica sostenía el libro con solo una mano mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la otra, poseía una mirada serena y una débil sonrisa se le dibujaba. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, tal vez no la conocía, pero aun así tampoco sabia mucho de Yang y Weiss, y ellas habían mostrado un mayor rango de emociones que la chica frente a él, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

—¿Disculpa? — cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras la expresión de la chica cambio.

La sonrisa había desaparecido y su expresión se endureció.

No respondió a la pregunta, simplemente lo miró en silencio. Fue por unos meros instantes, pero claramente sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

—eres miembro del equipo RWBY, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo esta Ruby? Ya sabes después de lo que sucedió en la clase del profesor Port…

La chica siguió sin responder, pero esta vez ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, como si tratara de pensar en algo.

—Soy Jaune Arc…. ¿Líder del equipo JNPR? — dijo tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

—Ya veo…— respondió la chica aún sin mostrar mucha emoción. Regresó su mirada a su libro y continuo. — Esto es algo que tienen que resolverlo entre ellas.

 _Es lo mismo que me dijo Ren._

—Entiendo… entonces yo te dejo… leyendo en paz. — comenzó a decir mientras retrocedía, pero al parecer la chica hace mucho que ignoraba su presencia.

 _Si… no creo que pueda cruzar más de dos palabras con ella._

Cogió el pesado libro y bajó al primer piso. Realizo los pasos necesarios para poder llevarse el libro.

 _Espero que esto me ayuden en algo … si no, venir a la biblioteca habrá sido un desperdicio._

Había muchas cosas que desconocía sobre su Semblance. el porque del nombre de sus invocaciones, porque era necesario formar lazos con otras personas o incluso cuantas Personas podría utilizar. Esperaba que el libro en sus manos le de algunas pistas.

IV

Era tarde en la noche cuando Jaune salió de su habitación. El resto de su equipo se encontraba ya dormido, pero la curiosidad podía más así que salió con el grueso libro en mano a continuar con su investigación.

—hey— saludo a la chica que se encontró en el pasillo.

—hey…— le respondió Ruby, quien vistiendo su piyama sostenía una taza de café.

—no sabía que tomabas café

—No lo hago, esto es básicamente crema y azúcar. — dijo enfatizando su taza.

—¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes considerando lo de hoy…

—Eso… estoy bien… creo que Weiss y yo estaremos bien…— los dedos de la chica tamborileaban sobre la taza.

—Así que ¿ahora son las mejores amigas?

—Jajaja…— Ruby soltó una risa incomoda. — no, no lo creo… pero estoy segura que llegaremos a serlo.

Su expresión volvió a la animada ser el de la animada chica con la que había conversado antes de la iniciación.

—Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿Cómo te va como líder de equipo?

—Fue el primer día clases Ruby, no nos podía ir ni bien ni mal. Pero creo que voy a estar bien.

—bueno… debo volver a mi cuarto, buenas noches — se despidió Ruby

—ah… buenas noches.

Al ver alejarse a Ruby esperó a que algo pasara. Pero no hubo voces ni imágenes en su cabeza.

 _Supongo que tiene sentido, un lazo no es algo que sea tan fácil de fortalecer._

* * *

 **Nombre: Jaune Arc**

 **Arcana: The Fool**

 **Main Persona: Arthur**

 **Skill:**

 ***Bash**

 ***Kouha**

 ***Sukukaja**

 ***(next) Excalibur**

 **New Persona: Neko Shogun**

 **Skills:**

 ***zio**

 ***Elec Boost**

 **Nombre: Ruby Rose**

 **Arcana: The Star**

 **Team JNPR**

 **Arcana: The Fool**

* * *

 **El tamaño de este capitulo es más que ridículo, en la etapa de borrador eran tan solo un tercio del total. no tengo idea de donde salio tanto. es probable que sea uno de los capítulos mas grandes que escribiré en este fic por un tiempo.**

 **saben cuales fueron las partes más difíciles... para mi las conversaciones entre Jaune y Ren y Jaune y Nora. otro punto a mencionar y creo que es mas una curiosidad es que mientras buscaba información para la pelea de Nora me di cuenta que ella nunca ha tenido una pelea de uno contra uno contra alguien, siempre ha sido contra un equipo o contra Grim así que tuve que imaginarme como combatiría alguien de uno a uno con un martillo que maneja como si no pesara nada.**

 **Pero creo que ya estoy divagando. si hay ultima cosa que decir. seria una pregunta. si lo han notado has muchas palabras que he dejado en ingles como Beacon, Dust y semblance así que no puedo evitar que haré con White Fang lo dejo en ingles o lo traduzco, de hacerlo seria Colmillo Blanco. la verdad me gustaria su opinión en este ultimo punto.**

 **pues hasta el próximo capitulo, que sera mucho, mucho , mucho mas corto. por mi propio bien...**


	4. First Day-other side-

I

Una capa de nieve cubría la vegetación, las pequeñas bancas, así como la fuente con el agua congelada, todo estaba cubierta con un manto blanco. En mitad de ese escenario bellamente muerto, se encontraba sollozando una pequeña Weiss Schnee.

Sus mejillas y su nariz enrojecieron culpa que compartían el frio clima, así como las lágrimas que caían. El vestido de tonalidades azules, una vez elegante, ahora manchado de tierra y nieve.

Era su décimo cumpleaños, sin embargo, este no era un día feliz. Aunque no quisiera aquellas palabras se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _¡Lo único valioso de ti es el apellido Schnee al lado de tu nombre!_

Se tapó los oídos presionando tan fuerte como pudo. A pesar de que esas palabras no fueron dirigidas a ella, no pudo evitar salir corriendo.

Como aquella discusión entre sus padres había terminado, era algo que no sabía. No quería quedarse más tiempo ahí, no quería escuchar más y a duras penas pudo contener sus lágrimas antes de desplomarse a pocos centímetros de la fuente.

Ella sabia que su familia no era como las demás.

 _Soy una Schnee siempre se espera perfección de mi parte_

Este era un pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza en cada obstáculo que atravesaba. Desde sus prácticas para sus conciertos hasta el arduo entrenamiento para controlar sus glifos. En respuesta a todo este esfuerzo lo único que su padre le dio fueron una seca afirmación, no hubo felicitaciones ni reconocimiento, después de todo esto era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Entre los sollozos su mente no pudo evitar divagar. Decir que su padre era frio era como afirmar que el cielo es azul, sin embargo, hubo momentos en los que se mostro ligeramente afectuoso. Aquellos recuerdos hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe deteniendo momentáneamente sus lágrimas.

—conferencias de prensa, entrevistas… o en la presencia de personas importantes…eso significa que solo soy…

Sintió que si terminaba esa frase los sollozos continuarían, en vez de eso se restregó con fuerza las mangas de su vestido en sus ojos.

Se había calmado un poco a pesar de que su nariz aun goteaba, y se hubiera preocupado por ese detalle si algo no hubiera capturado su atención.

Volando de forma anti natural, una mariposa lentamente se acercaba. Eso la sorprendió de gran manera. En primer lugar, Atlas no era famoso su gran variedad de vida silvestre e incluso los pocos animales salvajes que había eran mamíferos y reptiles; los insectos solo estaban presentes pocos meses al año, y definitivamente este no era uno de esos. Pero el punto más notable era su color, decir que era negro no era suficiente. En su opinión era un color que no podía existir, era como si de alguna forma alguien hubiera cogido una sombra. Le hubiera dado masa y después lo hubiera moldeado en forma de una mariposa.

No pudiendo evitar estar intrigada, levanto la mano y estiró el dedo índice como una invitación al particular insecto. La criatura descanso sobre su dedo como si hubiera llegado a un acuerdo. En ese instante un terrible dolor la comenzó a invadir.

Sujetó su cabeza entre ambas manos mientras sus dientes eran apretados con fuerzas y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr una vez más, sin embargo, fue por una razón completamente diferente. Casi podía escuchar murmullos cerca de ella, casi como si vinieran dentro de su cabeza. Sin mencionar que sentía que la misma le explotaría en cualquier momento.

— **¿Por qué lloras?** —

Cuando escuchó la voz, su dolor se detuvo de inmediato. No obstante, no podía sentirse tranquila, ya que ella conocía esa voz.

— **¿Por qué lloras**? — la voz infantil de una niña se volvió escuchar.

La voz se escuchaba cerca, casi como si estuviera a su lado, pero no podía identificar exactamente, se asomó ligeramente hacia la fuente de agua congelada que tenía a pocos centímetros.

Vio su reflejo, su vestido arruinado, su peinado en cola de caballo, así como sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, sin embargo, había una gran diferencia. En vez de sus ojos azules

Ella poseía unos anti naturales ojos dorados.

— **Soy Weiss Schnee, ¿ahora me dirás porque llorabas?**

La suave brisa de la mañana acaricio sus mejillas, lentamente abrió los ojos para luego sentarse sobre su cama y estirarse.

 _¿Una memoria?, ¿un sueño? ¿Una mezcla de ambos?_ A pesar de que acababa de despertar, no se sentía del todo bien. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza la molestaba ligeramente.

Sin previo aviso un silbato resonó a pocos centímetros de sus oídos haciendo que callera de la cama.

—¡Buenos días equipo RWBY!— la menor de las cuatro chicas proclamo emocionada.

—¿Pero qué diantres te pasa? — se quejó Weiss, lo último que necesitaba era que su dolor de cabeza empeorara.

—Ya que te levantaste, podemos oficialmente comenzar con la primera tarea del día. —

—¿Disculpa? — Se puso de pie confundida.

—¡Decorar!

Su vista se torno a una exaltada Yang, quien sostenía varios artículos entre sus manos, le sorprendió que ninguno cayera de su agarre.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Todavía tenemos que desempacar. — agregó Blake con su maleta entre sus manos.

Weiss suspiró y coloco un par de dedos sobres sus sienes.

—¿Puedo al menos alistarme? — a pesar de ser una pregunta el tono de voz y su postura lo hacían más una declaración.

—Claro por supuesto… pero creo que ya no hay agua caliente. — comentó Ruby

—Ah… si perdón por eso. — la rubia se disculpó, pero al parecer su sinceridad no había le había llegado.

La pequeña chica dejó salir un suspiro aun más pesado mientras cogía un par de toallas limpias entre sus cosas, así como su uniforme.

Una vez dentro del baño colocó su ropa limpia cerca aun mueble cercano, colgó su uniforme en uno de los ganchos disponibles y dejo que el agua de la ducha corriera.

 _Bueno al menos una ducha fría ayudara con este dolor de cabeza._

A pesar del abrupto despertar, ella no podía estar molesta con su equipo. Se habían levantado un par de horas antes de la primera clase con la intención de organizar su habitación, algo que era mejor hacerlo temprano que tarde, y el hecho que estuviera todas preparadas era una buena señal.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, le gustase o no ella no era la líder del equipo, y si bien sabía que Ruby podía defenderse contra los Grim, no estaba del todo segura que pudiera liderar un equipo. Sin embargo, el profesor Ozpin lo había decidido así.

 _Tal vez pueda usar este día para probarla._

Se deshizo de su camisón y antes de entrar en la ducha. Pudo notar algo extraño en el espejo.

—¿eh?...

Se acercó a el y centró su mirada en su reflejo.

—me pareció…— Pasó sus dedos cerca de sus ojos. Estos seguían siendo sus normales ojos azules. — me pareció que eran ¿dorados?

Meneó su cabeza de un lado al otro.

 _Ese sueño…no importa, debo seguir algo cansada._

Ignoró lo que creyó haber visto y se dirigió una vez más a la ducha.

II

Blake Belladonna escapó en cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tras el estallido de la guerra fría en su equipo, y después de soportar el incomodo ambiente entre su joven líder de equipo y la heredera Schnee. Optó por escabullirse hacia el edificio que con seguridad pasaría la mayoría de su tiempo libre.

Tras cruzar la entrada principal su vista se regodeo con el vasto numero de libros que se acomodaban en orden por los estantes. El olor de los libros viejos como de los nuevos se mezclaban y llegaban a su nariz, estimulando su curiosidad.

Se dirigió al mostrador con el letrero de ayuda, sentado detrás de él había una mujer fauno con cuernos como los de un carnero, cabello castaño corto con ligeras ondulaciones a la altura del cuello.

Sobre el escritorio había un termo abierto con vapor emanando de él, así como como una pequeña taza entre las manos de la mujer. Ella por su lado se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

Desde el punto vista de Blake, parecía la imagen misma de la paz. Uno no podría decir si se encontraba en una profunda meditación o tan solo estaba durmiendo. Un meneo inconsciente de su cabeza afirmaba que era el segundo.

—Disculpa. — apenas alazo la voz para llamar su atención. Aquella mujer estrello con fuerza su taza sobre la mesa, haciendo que Blake se sobresaltara.

—¡Esa área esta prohibida! — gritó con un dedo acusador. Se quedo quieta por unos instantes mientras que pestañaba en lo que parecía una señal de recuperar el sentido.

—oh, una de primer año…disculpa por eso. No esperaba a nadie el día de hoy, mucho menos alguien de los recién llegados. — la mujer se disculpó con una profesional sonrisa y lo que parecía ser un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. — ya que estas aquí, ¿estás buscando una visita guiada?

—Eso no será necesario, yo solo quería…

—No es ningún problema, además eres literalmente la única estudiante aquí.

La mujer fauno salió de detrás del escritorio, causando una ligera sorpresa al ver que necesitaba una silla de ruedas.

— Soy Noel Ovan, la bibliotecaria y ¿tú eres?

—Blake Belladonna— respondió ella en un tono educado.

— Muy bien, si fueras tan amable.

Noel andaba unos centímetros mas adelante. Blake prestó atención al uniforme de la bibliotecaria, era esencialmente la ropa de una oficinista, aunque por instantes le parecía que la falda era algo corta, pero gracias a ello es que pudo notar algo que hizo su ceño fruncir.

Una profunda cicatriz sobresalía de la falda, incluso con Aura hay ciertas heridas que nunca sanan; y si bien Blake no era una cazadora en toda ley, ya había tenido varios encuentros con Grim en el pasado, definitivamente esas heridas no fueron hechas por alguno de esos monstruos.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—si bien debo decir que me siento alagada… yo no tengo… esas preferencias…—la mujer en la silla dijo algo incomoda, rascando su mejilla con timidez.

—¿ah? — en ese momento se percató que había estado mirando con notable intensidad las piernas de otra chica.

—Descuida, Beacon es enorme, estoy segura que encontraras a una chica para ti. — le respondió con un pulgar arriba.

—Espera, eso no…

—solo ten cuidado, el año pasado unas chicas de cuarto trataron de usar una de las secciones vacías del último piso, como su hotel… no falta decir que Glynda no estaba feliz.

—¡No, espera! —alzó la voz un momento antes de volver a mostrar un tono más tranquilo. —…yo tampoco tengo esas… preferencia. —

—ufff— liberó una pesada exhalación —que alivio, no sabría cómo lidiar con esto.

—¿Podemos seguir con el tour? — dijo una cansada Blake.

— Por supuesto —La bibliotecaria le dedicó una sonrisa profesional mientras se adelantaba. — los tres pisos de la biblioteca están separados por sección A, a la Z…— comenzó a explicar — En el primer piso se encuentran los libros más útiles con relación a sus clases. Ya sabes historia, política, libros de leyes, hábitos de los Grim… — a pesar de sonar profesional, Blake no pudo evitar cierto nivel de indiferencia en sus palabras, además de hacer un giro rápido en dirección de un ascensor.

Después de un corto tiempo, el ascensor llegó.

—Pero…—siguió explicando la mujer en silla de ruedas, mientras entraban en el mismo y presionaba el número dos en el tablero— como un estudiante que ha venido voluntariamente durante el primer día de clase, estoy segura que el segundo piso será tu favorito. — concluyó mientras las puertas del elevador se abrir de nuevo.

El segundo piso no se veía diferente al primero, tal vez con la excepción de la vista hacia el primer y tercer piso que le daba el barandal.

—Es aquí en donde se concentran la literatura en general… ciencia ficción, fantasía, comedia, romance… lo que digas lo tenemos.

 _Romance…_ en ese momento pudo sentir como su par de apéndices extras, ocultos por su listón, se retorcieron levemente. _No lo harían, ¿verdad?... Beacon es una academia con un reglamento… ellos no solo dejarían esos libros para que cualquiera los tome. o sí?_

—Por supuesto no hay nada aquí que no sea autorizado, así que lamento decir que no hay nada para mayores de edad…

Sus hombros se relajaron al oír eso, aunque tuvo que admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionada.

—oh… pero que es lo que veo…— la mujer fauno comenzó con un falso tono de sorpresa. — es decepción lo que veo en su rostro.

Por supuesto la expresión de Blake era tan neutral como lo había sido desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en la biblioteca.

Noel se recostó sobre su silla, entrelazo sus dedos y cerró los ojos mientras levantaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su tersa piel, cada roce desataba un impulso en sus caderas, mientras se acercaba más a su entrepierna, relamía sus labios expectante…

Antes que pudiera terminar, una nerviosa Blake tapó su boca, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba a todos lados.

Sin mucha dificultad, Noel retiro las manos en su boca, mostrando una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

— Vamos, se que reconociste ese párrafo… no hay necesidad de modestia.

 _Página 129 ninjas of love…_ pensó mientras regresaba a una postura más calmada.

—Gracias por haberme guiada hasta ahora, pero creo que explorare por mi cuenta. — comenzó a alejarse.

—Como desee señorita Belladonna. Cuando vuelva, le tendré algunas interesantes recomendaciones. — Comentó la mujer fauno con una sonrisa profesional.

Si aquella frase tuvo una reacción en la chica del listón negro, no lo demostró.

Caminando entre las estanterías una sección en particular llamó su atención. A diferencia de los libros que había visto en la biblioteca, esto eran de tapa mas gruesa y colorida, así como tener pocas hojas.

—¿cuentos de hadas? — dijo alzando una ceja.

 _¿_ _Porque una academia dedicada a entrenar cazadores tiene cuentos infantiles?_

Aun con esa duda en la mente empezó a recorrer aquel pasillo intercalando su mirada entre cada estante y recordando uno que otro nombre.

Se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció el lomo de uno en particular. De coloraciones moradas y tonos negros llevaba escrito "Mordimort" en letras doradas. Sacó el libro y contempló la tapa con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

— «Mordimort-la bruja de la tierra» — leyó para sí misma.

Con el libro bajo su mano buscó la mesa vacía más cercana. Una vez cómoda, abrió el libro y junto con aquellas paginas decoradas con bellas ilustraciones, volvieron a ella varios recuerdos de su infancia. Fuertemente le venia a la mente aquella vez que lo releyó bajo sus mantas y con la ayuda de una linterna.

Sostenía el libro con una mano mientras que apoyaba su mejilla sobre la otra. Su mirada se relajó mientras que una débil sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse.

La trama comparada con muchos de libros que ya tenía en su haber no era muy complicada.

"Narraba la historia de Mordimort, una princesa fauno de un reino con inspiraciones en la antigua Vacuo. Una gran invasión de Grim, orquestada por un grupo siniestro, acabó con el país y todos los habitantes, dejándola como la única sobreviviente.

La tristeza y la desesperación liberaron su Semblance, que le permitía un control monstruoso sobre la tierra. En su luto creo una replica de la vieja cuidad y sus habitantes, vivió ahí escapando de la realidad.

Un día llegó a la ciudad fantasma un grupo de visitantes. Un par de ellos eran al igual que ella chicas con Semblance especiales, pero el que llamó su atención era joven que parecía ser su líder.

Un chico que pecaba de amable y cuya preocupación por la solitaria Mordimort que le causo confusión y dudas…"

—¿disculpa? — una voz la distrajo de su lectura.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con un chico con una cabellera rubia algo desordenada y de oscuros ojos azules que vestía el uniforme de hombres de Beacon.

—eres miembro del equipo RWBY, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo esta Ruby? Ya sabes después de lo que sucedió en la clase del profesor Port

La expresión del chico se tornó temerosa y trató de evadir su mirada.

Sus pensamientos una vez más retornaron al incidente de la mañana, sabia que las cosas no se solucionarían si nadie hacia nada, pero por lo que había visto, su joven líder de equipo no quería dar el primer paso y la heredera Schnee parecía demasiado orgullosa para disculparse.

 _Yang debe estar tratando de aconsejar a Ruby… si quisiera ayudar debería tratar de hablar con Weiss… esa idea no me entusiasma…. En todo caso ¿Quién es el?_

—Soy Jaune Arc…. ¿Líder del equipo JNPR? — dijo el chico con un obvio nerviosismo en su rostro.

—Ya veo…— retomó su lectura esperando que el chico entendiera el mensaje. Y al parecer lo hizo ya que al poco tiempo se encontraba sola una vez más.

Lamentablemente que le hicieran acordar de los problemas en su equipo hizo que perdiera sus ganas de leer.

Con un suspiró exasperado cerró el libro y se dispuso a salir. Iba a pasar por el primer piso y llevárselo consigo. En ese momento recordó quien era la bibliotecaria.

No pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro antes de acercarse al mostrador con el letrero de ayuda.

III

Blake llegó al área común de los de primer año sosteniendo su préstamo en una de sus manos. El lugar se encontraba vacío con excepción de una pequeña chica de un característico cabello blanco.

Weiss Schnee se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles con una taza de humeante café entre sus delicados dedos.

Se dirijo a la pequeña área de cocina y aprovechando que aún había agua caliente, se preparó un té. Durante ese proceso miró de soslayo en dirección de su compañera de equipo.

No parecía triste o tan siquiera molesta… tan solo pensativa. Decidió dejar de hacer tiempo y acercarse.

—Hey…— llamó su atención.

— hey… respondió ella.

Esta seria la primera vez que tendría una conversación con la heredera desde el menos que amigable primer encuentro.

En lo personal ella no quería meterse en este problema. Pero permitir que el ambiente de su equipo permaneciera incómodo.

—¿Hablaste con Ruby?

La pequeña chica se enderezo al escuchar la pregunta. No había dicho nada, pero lo tensa que se veía era ya por si una respuesta.

—¿muy orgullosa para disculparte? — le sorprendió el sutil tono venenoso que sus palabras denotaban.

Los ojos de Weiss se abrieron antes de entre cerrarse para luego volver a la normalidad.

—He estado actuando como una princesa mimada, ¿no es verdad? — suspiró para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

—yo…—Blake se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

—no te preocupes. Después de hablar con el profesor Port y tras pensarlo un poco es bastante fácil de notar. — lo dijo con un ligero tono auto despreciativo

—no creía que el profesor Port tuviera algo que decir aparte de sus exageradas historias— trató de animar el ambiente. —¿así que arreglaras las cosas con Ruby?

—Tengo esa intención si… solo que….

—¿Qué?

—no sé cual es el mejor momento para hablar.

—trata de hacerlo antes de mañana… no es bueno que sigas dejando que esto se vuelva peor…— habiendo dicho lo que quería se preparaba para ir cuando.

—Recuerdo ese libro…

—¿en serio?

—si, es parte de la serie de las cinco brujas, ¿no? — la voz ligeramente decaída de la heredera había dado un giró

—si — Blake algo sorprendida mostró la portada del libro.

—El libro de Mordimort.

—Es muy probable que el resto de la serie este en la biblioteca.

—Tengo el juego completo en mi casa… de hecho el libro de Lisette es mi favorito.

Blake le dedicó una incrédula expresión.

—Si, lo sé. Se que es el más cursi. La historia de una chica que se levanta después de la tragedia en su pueblo, con la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

—¿No tenia muchos tintes románticos?, incluso una niña lo podía notar.

—Para ser justos todos libros tienen ese subtexto romántico.

—No se supone que el personaje masculino de las cinco historias e interés amoroso es la misma persona. — comenzó a debatir.

—si… debo admitir que es algo extraño. ¿habrán querido hacer una trama de un romance lleno de drama en una serie de libros para niños? — Weiss miró con una expresión curiosa.

 _¿Estoy teniendo una conversación normal con Weiss? Es como cualquier otra persona, con buenos recuerdos de un libro de su infancia…_ No pudo evitar sentirse mal en aquel instante.

 _No había querido hablar con ella, supe su apellido y asumí muchas cosas… hice lo mismo que ellos, solo que en vez de ver una parte extra me centre en su nombre…_

—me preguntó… ¿porque no habrán seguido la serie de libros?

En ese momento Blake salió de sus pensamientos y respondió.

—por lo que escuche los libros no fueron muy populares. Algunos padres se quejaron de que la trama podría ser muy violenta… — la habitación se volvió silenciosa. — voy a regresar al cuarto. — cogió el libro bajo su brazo, y con su mano libre tomó su taza de té —¿no vienes?

—no, aun quiero pensar en algunas cosas. — el estado de animo de la heredera volvía tornarse sombrío, aunque ella pudo notar que no era tan pesado como al inicio.

—Si te interesa, puedo recomendarte algunos libros. — instantáneamente tacho de sus recomendaciones cualquier cosa que fuera demasiado estimulante para la joven Schnee.

—Eso me gustaría. Gracia Blake.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirijo al pasillo, antes de pasar por el volteo hacia Weiss.

—No te olvides de hablar con Ruby.

Ella libero un humorístico resoplido antes de voltear en su dirección.

—Pesada…

* * *

 **Pues aquí otro capitulo más. y lo subo el viernes porque aun es viernes por unos cuantos minutos más . habrá capítulos como estos en donde se tocaran a otros personajes. sin mencionar que sentí que la serie no hacia mucho de profundizar en un personaje. sin mencionar que siempre los veíamos en la misma separación. no recuerdo un momento en donde Weiss y Blake mantuvieran un conversación solo las dos. sin mencionar que la trama del volumen uno al menos por cerca del final daba a entender que the white fang y la familia schnee seria un tema que se profundizaría, y aunque así fue no fue mucho o fue segundo plano. saben si hubieran querido ir por la trama del racimos contra los faunos hacer Weiss y Blake al menos parecía mas cercanas hubiera sido un buen toque sobre todo por la revelación de ese volumen. pero mejo me callo ya. estoy divagando.**

 **En todo caso, gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Amaterasu necross**


End file.
